Dearest
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Há anos Kakashi não via o Time 7, e eles aparecem para o salvar da morte certa. Tudo havia mudado, e agora ele fazia parte dessas mudanças. Mudanças nele mesmo. Por que a jovem Haruno parecia ser agora a pessoa mais querida para ele?
1. Time 7

Eu sempre quis escrever uma KakaSaku, mas todas que eu começava ficavam um lixo. Finalmente, consegui essa. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo I – Time 7**

Todas as vezes que pensava em como morreria, imaginara que seria no campo de batalha, diretamente. Nada de hospitais e médicos tentando salvar sua vida com jutsus medicinais. Queria apenas ser ferido letalmente e morrer no exato lugar em que o golpe fora desferido. Do jeito que acontecera com Óbito, depois com Rin e, finalmente, com seu sensei, Minato.

Agora, com trinta e cinco anos de vida, aquele dia tinha finalmente chegado. Os ninjas que o acompanharam naquela missão já estavam todos mortos. Só faltava ele. E já cansara de lutar por sua vida, estava decidido a desistir.

Deixou-se cair na grama. Podia sentir o sangue jorrando, podia sentir a vida tentando sair de seu corpo e estava disposto a deixá-la ir.

- Kakashi! – o que seria aquela voz? Anjos no céu, chamando-o? Riu de seu próprio pensamento. Nunca acreditara no céu e no inferno. E se existissem, não seria para o céu que ele iria...

- Kakashi! – e então abriu os olhos. Havia três ninjas parados a sua volta. Os três usavam uniformes ANBU.

Dois deles avançaram para o grupo contra quem ele lutava e outro se agachou a seu lado.

- Onde dói? – a voz era suave e conhecida, embora ele não conseguisse se lembrar a quem ela pertencia.

- Todos os lugares. – ele gemeu.

O ninja o virou, delicadamente, de barriga para cima. Logo, uma gostosa sensação se apoderou de seu corpo, a dor parecia ceder, pouco a pouco. Demorou alguns minutos para entender do que se tratava. Era chakra médico. Aquele ninja estava curando seus ferimentos.

Por um momento, lembrou-se de Rin e de como ela sempre o curava depois de suas missões, porque sabia que ele odiava hospitais. E havia uma pessoa que sempre o fizera se lembrar da pequena Rin, do mesmo jeito que aquele ninja fazia agora...

- Sa-Sakura? – ele perguntou, meio grogue de cansaço.

- Isso mesmo, sensei. Naruto e Sasuke estão aqui também.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Há anos não via aquelas crianças e agora eles apareciam para salvá-lo da morte certa.

- Arigatou. – e viu a escuridão envolvê-lo.

* * *

O insistente barulho da máquina que marcava seus batimentos cardíacos o acordou, junto com uma claridade que entrava por estreitas frestas da persiana entreaberta. Não era preciso ser um gênio para concluir que estava em um hospital. Mais precisamente, no hospital de Konoha.

Acomodou-se melhor, sentando-se, e viu três figuras adormecidas no sofá do outro lado do quarto. Sasuke, de braços cruzados; Sakura, recostada no braço do sofá; e Naruto, no colo da Haruno, o mais espalhado dos três, quase babando.

Novamente, Kakashi sorriu. Vê-los daquele jeito dava a errada impressão de que ainda eram aquelas criancinhas de doze anos de idade, parecia que nada havia mudado. E como não os via há quatro anos, época que Sasuke havia voltado à vila, sabia que tinha perdido a maior das mudanças.

Mas estava feliz de vê-los de novo. Internamente, sabia que sentia falta de todos três. Mal ou bem, eles faziam parte de sua vida. Vira-os crescer, chorar, sofrer, sorrir.

- Bom dia. – era a voz de Sakura que o tirava de seus devaneios.

Observou-a se espreguiçar e ir até ele, os olhos verdes ainda embaçados pelo sono.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – ele respondeu.

Ela checou todos os aparelhos e pegou uma prancheta que jazia em uma mesinha ao lado da cama de Kakashi.

- Como se sente? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da prancheta.

- Dez anos mais novo.

A Haruno riu.

- Que bom. Se eu fosse sua enfermeira te daria alta, mas Tsunade não me deixou cumprir esse papel, então, tenha certeza de que vai ficar aqui mais algumas horas.

Ele revirou seu olho negro, – o do Sharingan ele mantinha seguramente fechado – aborrecido.

- Continua não gostando de hospitais. Pacientes difíceis são muito problemáticos. – a Haruno disse, sorrindo.

Kakashi estava impressionado com as mudanças na kunoichi. Tudo nela parecia diferente. Parecia mais segura enquanto falava, a melancolia em seus olhos parecia completamente extinta agora. Seu cabelo estava comprido mais uma vez e seu jeito de menina desaparecera. Era uma mulher. Tudo nela demonstrava isso: seu corpo, seu jeito, seu sorriso.

Ela olhou para os dois homens adormecidos com uma leve irritação nos olhos.

- Sasuke, eu sei que você está acordado. Pare de fingir.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, a contragosto e foi até os dois.

- Preguiçoso. – a Haruno resmungou.

- Irritante. – Sasuke disse, um sorriso indecifrável brincando em seus lábios. Virou-se então para Kakashi: – Sente-se bem, Kakashi?

Kakashi assentiu, também notando o quanto o jovem Uchiha parecia mudado. Estava consideravelmente mais alto; diferentemente da tradição de seu clã, não deixara seu cabelo crescer, continuava com seus fios curtos, displicentes e arrepiados. Outra coisa havia mudado também: o ódio que emanava dele se fora, quase que completamente.

- Vai conseguir tirá-lo daqui, Sakura? – o Uchiha perguntou.

- Talvez. – e olhou para o relógio. – Ainda é cedo para Tsunade estar no hospital.

Mas ele continuava a encará-la, como se não tivesse respondido sua pergunta.

- Você pode ir se quiser. – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado. Vejo vocês à noite.

E sumiu pela porta do quarto.

- O que ele quis dizer com "vocês"? – Kakashi perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Íamos te convidar para sair com a gente hoje. Mas ele é impaciente demais para esperar o Naruto acordar.

- Sair com vocês? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. – Não acham que estou um pouco velho para isso?

- Bobagem. Ficamos muito tempo sem te ver. E somos um time de novo. Temos muito para conversar.

- Não sei se ainda consigo conversar com vocês. – Kakashi riu.

- Por que diz isso? – ela perguntou, de um jeito quase triste.

- Vocês dois, pelo menos, parecem pessoas completamente diferentes.

- Isso é porque não somos mais crianças. – foi Naruto, recém-acordado, quem argumentou.

Ele se levantou, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura e se virou para seu antigo sensei, com seu típico sorriso rasgado no rosto.

- Não aceitaremos um "não" como resposta, Kakashi. – o Uzumaki bateu o pé, teimosamente.

Kakashi suspirou e se rendeu.

- Que horas eu encontro vocês?

* * *

Quando chegou à casa noturna preferida dos shinobis de Konoha, Kakashi não imaginava que fosse ver uma mesa tão cheia de gente. Estavam Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai, Chouji, Shino, Kiba e até mesmo Konohamaru e seus colegas de time.

O Hatake se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

- E Sakura? – ele perguntou, assustado por não ser ele o atrasado.

Naruto bufou.

- Ela e Ino demoram absurdamente para se arrumar quando marcamos coisas assim. Elas dizem que é coisa de garota, mas eu nunca vi a Hinata ou a TenTen se atrasarem, então não aceito a desculpa.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Pare de reclamar, Naruto. Lá estão as duas.

Kakashi se virou para ver as duas entrando, e conseguiu entender, mais do que perfeitamente, porque ela demorava para se arrumar. Se alguém dissesse a seu eu de vinte e seis anos que sua aluninha seria daquele jeito nove anos depois, tinha certeza de que jamais acreditaria.

E lá estava ela, simplesmente deslumbrante em um vestido preto, que chegava à metade de suas coxas, tomara que caia. Cabelos presos em um esmerado rabo de cavalo.

- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke, de frente para Kakashi. – Dessa vez foi culpa da Ino.

- Sakura, você sempre fala isso. – Naruto disse, fingindo aborrecimento.

Ela fez um muxoxo.

- Preciso de novas desculpas. – e deu uma piscadela para Kakashi. – Talvez você possa me ajudar nisso, sensei.

- Quem sabe... – ele disse, rindo. – Mas, contem-me, estou curioso, como foi que vocês voltaram a ser um time?

- Quando Sasuke voltou – Sakura começou. – Tsunade estava decidida a deixá-lo sob vigilância durante muito tempo, mas Naruto foi suficientemente chato para convencê-la a unir o time 7 mais uma vez.

- Gastamos um ano em treinamento ANBU. – Sasuke continuou. – Que foi o pré-requisito da Godaime para nos deixar formar o time mais uma vez.

- Depois, passamos por uma "Reintegração de Grupo". Ficamos dois anos em Suna, morando juntos, sem realizar missões. – Naruto suspirou. – Se não voltássemos a ter nossa antiga sintonia eu me matava, foi uma experiência muito traumática...

Os três riram.

- Tão desesperador assim? – Kakashi perguntou, interessado na história que contavam.

- Desesperador? Experimente morar com a Sakura quando ela está de TPM. – Naruto argumentou.

Kakashi riu.

- E há um ano somos pessoas normais que saudavelmente moram em suas próprias casas. – Sasuke finalizou.

- Isso, é claro, quando o Naruto não desaparece misteriosamente para o bairro Hyuuga. – Sakura alfinetou.

Naruto pareceu ficar sem graça por um momento.

Kakashi estava surpreso. Sabia do amor infantil que Hyuuga Hinata nutrira por Naruto, mas não imaginava que ele pudesse ter sobrevivido por tanto tempo. E, mais ainda, sempre julgara o Uzumaki tapado demais para perceber.

- E você, sensei? O que fez nesses últimos quatro anos? – Sakura perguntou.

- O de sempre. Indo de missão em missão. Nada diferente.

Era meio decepcionante contar isso para eles, que tiveram uma vida tão movimentada num mesmo período de tempo que a dele fora tão monótona. Entretanto, não tinha como ser diferente, ele estava quase chegando aos quarenta e era um homem solitário. Eles eram três jovens que acabavam de chegar aos vinte e cheios de assuntos a serem resolvidos.

Gostaria de ter visto os dois anos de convívio forçado deles. Tinha certeza de que teria dado boas risadas.

- Ei, testuda! – a voz aguda de Ino invadiu o ouvido dos quatro. – Vamos dançar!

E puxou Sakura para a pista de dança.

Mais uma vez, Kakashi se surpreendeu com ela. Era impossível descrever o jeito como ela dançava, mas um enorme desejo de se levantar e dançar com ela se apoderou dele. Queria sentir o corpo dela contra o dele, queria saber o que ela sentiria se ele sussurrasse no ouvido dela.

E viu que Sasuke também a observava, como o mesmo sorriso indecifrável que aparecera em seus lábios no hospital. E ele simplesmente se levantou e puxou-a contra si, pouco se importando com a expressão de raiva da Yamanaka.

- Então, eles estão juntos? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não exatamente. – Naruto respondeu. – Não estão em um relacionamento, apenas fazem coisas assim de vez em quando.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tsunade nos mandou para Suna por causa deles. Ela dizia que tinha superado, que não o amava mais, e de fato, achávamos que era verdade. Mas ela não gostava de ficar perto dele. Ficava irritada. – Naruto fez uma careta. – Os primeiros três meses lá em Suna foram um inferno. Eles discutiam o tempo todo, gritavam e se irritavam. Até que resolveram gastar isso de outro jeito, se é que me entende.

E claro que Kakashi entendia. Podia imaginar muito bem os dois gastando toda aquela raiva de um jeito pouco ortodoxo, de um jeito que Jiraya iria adorar escrever em um Icha Icha Paradise.

- Ainda brigam muito?

- Não. Se dão muito bem, na verdade. Acho que é por isso que não tentam nada sério. Prezam demais a relação deles do jeito que está. Ele a conhece melhor do que eu, e ela o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Os dois, juntos. Era algo que o copy-nin também pensara que nunca veria. E ali estavam, dançando, Sasuke beijando seu pescoço ou sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto ela ria e brincava com o cabelo arrepiado dele.

Parecia tão certo para eles, da mesma forma que parecia que estavam fazendo do jeito errado. Não saberia dizer, ao certo, o que achava. Era só muito estranho, pois não estava acostumado.

Mas logo se acostumaria, já que parecia que ele nunca mais perderia contato com o time 7.

"_I watched a change in you (...)_

_Now, you feel so alive_

_I've watched you change."_

* * *

Tradução da música: Observei você mudar (...) E agora, você se sente tão viva. Tenho observado você mudar

**Change by Deftones**


	2. Preocupações

Me desculpem pela demora! Quem já me conhece sabe que eu levo muito a sério a palavra "escrever". Eu realmente gosto de fazer tudo no papel antes de pasar pro pc, e o meu pc resolveu sumir com esse cap, do nada. Eu tive que digitar um pedação todo de novo. Mas agora, aqui está ele, um pouco menor do que o primeiro, mas eu prometo me esforçar para aumentar os próximos!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Rain .3, Bruna, Pequena Perola e Darknee-chan!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

_**

* * *

**__**Dearest**_

**Capítulo II – Preocupações**

Kakashi acordou assustado. Não era nada comum ele sonhar, e quando sonhava não lembrava bem dos detalhes. Raras foram as ocasiões que um sonho ficou em sua mente, com toda sua riqueza de detalhes. E, incrivelmente, esse fora um desses sonhos.

Sonhara com o Time7, mas precisamente, com Sakura. Ela chamara muito sua atenção no dia anterior, de um jeito que ela jamais chamara. Não a via mais como a menininha doce e inocente, e sentia-se chocado com isso.

Era errado pensar daquele jeito, não era? Era antiético, considerando que ela fora sua aluna? Era imoral, considerando que ele era catorze anos mais velho do que ela?

Na verdade, ele se achava ridículo por pensar em tudo aquilo. Só estava pensando aquelas bobagens porque viu quão diferente ela estava. Estava acostumado com a menina e não com a mulher. Era só por isso, certo? Não havia nenhuma razão especial.

Ao menos, era no que ele queria acreditar...

* * *

Sakura foi violentamente tirada de seu sono por um descuidado abrir de cortinas e um estrondoso grito já tão conhecido...

- Naruto! – ela resmungou, escondendo-se atrás de Sasuke, que também fora acordado da mesma forma.

- O que voe está fazendo no meu quarto? – o Uchiha grunhiu, irritado.

Naruto revirou os olhos, aborrecido. Como se ele nunca tivesse dividido um quarto com eles... Bando de problemáticos.

- Tsunade baa-chan chamou alguns ninjas para uma reunião sobre a guerra. Nós, naturalmente, fazemos parte da lista.

- Naruto, isso não responde minha pergunta. – Sasuke rosnou, ameaçadoramente.

- Feh, Sasuke. Como seu eu nunca tivesse visto vocês assim.

Sakura corou e puxou as cobertas até o nariz.

- Tá bom, Naruto, você já deu seu recado. Agora: fora daqui! – a última parte foi dita aos berros pela Haruno.

Naruto saiu do quarto, rindo, e foi esperar na sala, fingindo uma educação que, provadamente, ele não possuía.

- Bom dia. – Sasuke se virou para Sakura, assim que se livraram do incômodo loiro.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, sorrindo enquanto se espreguiçava. – Temos que parar com isso.

Sasuke a abraçou.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu gosto. – vergonha parecia ser uma palavra fora de seu vocabulário.

Sakura riu.

- Você não presta. – e se levantou, pegando a muda de roupa que sempre deixava no armário dele, prevendo tais situações, e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- Nem você. – e se trancou no banheiro junto com ela.

* * *

A sala estava lotada. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, TenTen, Rock Lee, Mitarashi Anko e Haruno Sakura.

Dezessete ninjas apertados na pequena sala da hokage, olhando para uma séria Tsunade.

- Não sabemos quando a guerra, de fato, começará. – ela começou, com o tom que só usava quando estava realmente preocupada. – Mas as tensões entre os países da Água e do Fogo crescem mais a cada nova reunião entre os governantes. E o Mizukage não precisa realmente de uma razão para querer mos atacar. Ele espera há décadas por esse dia.

Sim, todos sabiam disso. A Névoa sempre tivera uma certa rivalidade contra a Folha. Era uma guerra prometida há anos, e agora a chance estava bem ali.

- Vocês foram escolhidos por mim, juntamente com o Conselho para estarem na linha de frente dessa guerra.

Honra ou condenação? Era difícil de dizer. Por um lado, ser escolhido para estar na linha de frente significava que eram a elite de sua vila. Por outro, era como assinar o próprio atestado de óbito. Poucos sobreviviam ao ataque direto.

- Por isso, estão sendo mandados para um centro de treinamento, na divisa do país do Fogo com o Vento, para aprenderem a trabalhar juntos. Alguns de vocês estão acostumados a trabalhar juntos, outros mal se viram pelas ruas de Konoha. Eu preciso de uma integração perfeita entre vocês.

Por instinto, todos começaram a olhar em volta, como se tentando se acostumar ao fato de que aqueles seriam os únicos rostos que veriam em sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

- E como pretende que consigamos nos integrar, como uma única grande equipe? – foi Shikamaru quem perguntou, já se perguntando, preguiçosamente, que tipo de trabalho teria.

Tsunade sorriu, com a sagacidade que só ela conseguia demonstrar em um simples sorriso.

- Os métodos que vão usar já faz parte da tarefa.

Shikamaru escondeu o rosto nas mãos, já começando a sentir o cansaço invadir seu corpo. Por que ele sempre era escolhido para esse tipo de coisa? Será que ninguém nunca reparara que ele odiava trabalhar, pensar e se esforçar no que quer que fosse?!

- Shikamaru, pára com essa cara de dor. – Ino reclamou, revirando os olhos. – O verdadeiro trabalho ainda nem começou.

Como se ele não tivesse plena consciência disso...

- Mas é exatamente isso que me preocupa, Ino-chan.

Ino o mirou com estranheza. Ele não o chamava de Ino-chan desde que eram crianças. Será que estava tão desesperado assim?

- Tem lojas de conveniência por perto? – Chouji perguntou, preocupado, como sempre, com o que ingeriria ao invés de se preocupar com o que realmente importava.

Tsunade revirou os olhos. Incrível como sabia exatamente o que cada um deles perguntaria.

- Não Chouji. Vocês terão que arranjar e cozinhar sua própria comida. O campo de treinamento fica próximo à entrada para o Deserto, por isso, ninguém mora por perto. Mas vocês vão gostar de lá. São quatro casebres dormitórios, um refeitório-cozinha e uma casa para o banheiro.

- Um banheiro?! – foi Sakura quem quase gritou, já imaginando o inferno que seria dividir um banheiro com mais outras dezesseis pessoas.

- Sim, um banheiro. – Tsunade repetiu.

- É mais provável que matemos uns aos outros nessa brincadeira. – TenTen desabafou.

E Tsunade voltou a sorrir.

- Por isso que esse é o jeito perfeito de integrar vocês.

Sim, era loucura. Mas um pouco de loucura às vezes dá bons resultados. Havia sido assim que conseguira reintegrar o Time 7. Por que não daria certo mais uma vez?

- Se querem uma prova de que convivência forçada dá bons resultados, virem-se para Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. – e sorriu, debochadamente. – Aposto que eles adorariam compartilhar a experiência deles com vocês.

E todos os olhos da sala fuzilaram os três ninjas mencionados. Poucos na vila sabiam sobre a "reabilitação" do time deles. Os três tentaram disfarçar, como se não tivessem escutado a menção maldosa da Hokage.

- Preparem as malas e a boa vontade. Não vai ser rápido.

E encararam mais uma vez os rostos que veriam pelos próximos meses. Amigos, velhos conhecidos e até mesmo completos estranhos. Seria difícil. Quase impossível em alguns momentos. Talvez fosse divertido no início, novidades costumam ser agradáveis, até que tudo deixa de ser novo e passa a ser monotonamente igual. E é nesse momento que as brigas começam.

Tratando-se de ninjas, era até provável que um pouco de sangue fosse derramado. Quanto tempo a paz entre eles duraria? Era certo dizer que essa e outras dúvidas passavam pela mente de cada um dos dezessete shinobis.

- Eu sei que não será nada fácil. Mas a vila toda conta com vocês. Não podemos deixar nossa vila desprotegida, precisamos mais do que simplesmente um time perfeito. E vocês não estarão trabalhando sozinhos. Enquanto isso, os ninjas que ficaram aqui também vão treinar duro para protegerem Konoha.

O que poderiam dizer? Claro que Tsunade estava certa. Amavam sua vila mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, mais do que a si próprios! Essa era a essência dos ninjas da Folha, era isso que os tornava tão fortes!

- Não se preocupe, baa-chan. – foi a voz de Naruto que soou. – Vamos nos dar muito bem. E quando a guerra começar, a Névoa ai se arrepender de ter nos atacado.

E sorrisos brotaram nos rostos de todos ao redor. Um fenômeno que não era de todo inesperado, mas que continuava a surpreender Tsunade. O que era aquilo que Naruto tinha que contagiava a todos? O que o tornava tão especial a ponto de dar esperança ao mais amargurado ser humano?

E a Hokage se pegou sorrindo, junto com todos os outros. Daria tudo certo, enquanto eles tivessem aquela fonte de positivismo que atendia pelo nome de Uzumaki Naruto.

Deu as últimas instruções e um mapa da localização do centro de treinamento. Por fim, quando o sol começava a se pôr, ela os dispensou para que pudessem se preparar para a viagem do dia seguinte. Todos menos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi.

- Algum problema, Hokage-sama? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não. Apenas não tive a oportunidade de falar com vocês depois de sua missão, Kakashi. – e lançou um olhar falsamente duro para sua discípula. – Uma certa médica fora de seu plantão deu alta a um paciente.

Sakura sorriu, arteira.

- Você não está realmente chateada, shishou.

Tsunade suspirou.

- É, eu sei disso. – e sorriu rapidamente. – Mas o assunto é sério. Aqueles ninjas estavam dentro do País do Fogo sem autorização.

- Sim. – Sasuke disse. – Cinco shinobis de Kirigakure.

- Mataram três ANBU. E estavam clandestinamente em nossos domínios. Isso já era motivo o suficiente para declarar uma guerra.

- Mas a senhora nem ao menos mandou uma carta ao governante do Fogo, mandou? – Kakashi perguntou.

Tsunade fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não quero que essa guerra comece. O que aconteceu com aqueles ninjas?

- Fugiram quando atacamos. – Naruto respondeu.

- O que é estranho. – Kakashi comentou. – Eles eram muito fortes. Pareciam da classe dos caçadores – oinins.

- O Mizukage está tentando acelerar as coisas. E Konoha precisa de mais tempo. – Tsunade estava realmente preocupada, era fácil de ver que aquilo tirava seu sono há várias noites.

- Acha que conseguirá atrasar as coisas até estarmos prontos, shishou? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada com o estado de sua mestra. Nunca a vira com aquela expressão no rosto. Parecia esgotada, física e psicologicamente.

- Eu espero que sim. Porque é a única chance que temos.

E pensar que ela achara que a Akatsuki fora seu último grande problema...

"_My pain and all the trouble I caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there is hope_

_Buried beneath it all."_

* * *

Tradução da música: Minha dor e todos os problemas que eu causei; Não importa por quanto tempo; Eu acredito que há esperança; Enterrada sob tudo.

**Let The Flames Begin by Paramore**


	3. Sonhos de cozinha

Desculpem-me pela demora. Não vou gastar linhas e mais linhas me justificando pq eu sei que não vai resolver nada... XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Darknee-chan, Bruna e Pequena Perola!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo III – Sonhos de cozinha**

A caminhada foi rápida e animada. Saíram de Konoha antes do amanhecer e chegaram antes do pôr do sol. Andaram mais rápido do que Tsunade recomendara, mas desobedeceram simplesmente porque não queriam passar a noite na floresta num acampamento de dezessete ninjas. Chamariam muita atenção indesejada.

O lugar era mais charmoso do que imaginaram. Todo cercado, obviamente, por ser um campo de treinamento. A floresta dentro da propriedade cobria 70% da área. A parte desmatada era composta por seis belas casas de madeira de três tamanhos diferentes. A maior era o refeitório, as quatro de tamanho médio eram os dormitórios e a menor era o banheiro.

Seria um bom lugar para relaxar e recarregar as baterias, mas eles não estavam de férias...

Shikamaru abriu uma enorme cartolina em uma das mesas de madeira que se localizavam na parte de trás do chalé do refeitório.

- Fiz um esquema dos dormitórios. – o Nara declarou. – Para que possamos organizar quem fica em cada casa.

Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa, ouvindo atentamente.

- Acho que membros de um mesmo time deveriam ficar em casas separadas, assim já começamos o processo de integração. – Anko sugeriu.

- Muito bem pensado. – Shikamaru concordou.

O primeiro assunto a ser resolvido e, também, o mais fácil de todos. Não demorou nem vinte minutos para que tivessem o esquema todo montado.

**Chalé 1: **Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen e Anko

**Chalé 2: **Naruto, Gai, Shino e Chouji

**Chalé 3: **Shikamaru, Genma, Sasuke e Rock Lee

**Chalé 4:**Konohamaru, Kakashi, Neji e Kiba

- Próximo assunto, – Shikamaru continuou. – cozinha. Podemos nos revezar para buscá-la, mas cozinhá-la é outra história.

E fez uma careta. Como todo ninja, Shikamaru tinha seus traumas, mas sem dúvida o maior deles aconteceu em uma inocente missão que realizara com seus companheiros antes de se tornar chuunin. Eles tinham ido até a Pedra para pegar alguns pergaminhos para o Sandaime. Como a distância era longa, eles tiveram que passar uma noite em uma casa que os habitantes civis gentilmente cederam a eles. E Ino resolveu cozinhar. Jamais esqueceria o gosto daquela "comida".

- Eu posso cozinhar sempre, não me importo. – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

Shikamaru imediatamente virou-se para Sasuke e Naruto.

- Ela cozinha bem? – ele perguntou, temeroso, ganhando um olhar mortal da Haruno.

- Tá brincando? – Naruto exclamou. – O rámen da Sakura é quase melhor que o do Ichiraku!

- Tudo bem, então. Podemos nos revezar para ajudá-la também. Todos de acordo?

Todos assentiram.

- Então, Sakura, pode começar com o jantar de hoje. – Shikamaru anunciou.

* * *

Para o total alívio de Sakura, Tsunade fora boazinha o suficiente para estocar a dispensa da cozinha com comida o suficiente para o jantar daquele dia e o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

Também havia pratos, talheres e copos para os dezessete shinobis e um número razoável de panelas e potes. A Godaime pensara tudo com muito cuidado antes de mandá-los para aquele "retiro".

- O que dá para cozinhar com isso, Sakura? – Ino perguntou.

- Rámen. – Sakura respondeu. – E dá para caramelar essas bananas para a sobremesa.

Ino mirou sua amiga com estranheza. Ela parecia tão... contente em poder cozinhar. Era estranho.

- Continua sonhando em casar, não é, testuda?

Sakura corou.

- Não me repreenda por isso. Você também quer.

- Mas o Sasuke nunca...?

Sakura sorriu.

- Ele e eu somos amigos, Ino. Só isso. Eu me casar com ele é a mesma coisa que eu me casar com Naruto.

Ino riu, imaginando a cena.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Sakura. O Naruto sempre foi como um irmão para você, desde sempre. Você e o Sasuke vivem... Bom, você entendeu. – ela disse a última parte com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura riu.

- O que quero dizer, – a Yamanaka continuou. – é que era seu sonho.

A Haruno se virou e começou a pegar as coisas que precisaria para o menu que tinha imaginado.

- Era seu sonho também. Mas você mudou, eu também.

Ino precisava admitir que ela estava certa. O sonho de ter Sasuke era compartilhado por ambas quando tinham doze anos. A Yamanaka havia desistido muito antes de Sakura.

Entretanto, ela viu a Haruno sofrer durante anos por causa do Uchiha. O sentimento dela mudara tão rapidamente assim?

- Quando ele voltou as coisas estavam diferentes. Depois de ficarmos em Suna, as coisas mudaram ainda mais.

Panela no fogo, macarrão cozinhando. Enquanto isso, Sakura picava os legumes e preparava a frigideira para a carne. A sopa também já começava a ser feita.

Ino apenas se sentou em um banco e ficou admirando a facilidade com que Sakura coordenava tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem errar nada.

- O que fazemos não passa de uma brincadeira divertida. – Sakura disse, fazendo a loira rir.

- Suponho que ele também pense assim...? – Ino perguntou.

- Sim. – Sakura respondeu. – Somos só amigos, já disse. E gostamos disso. Finalmente achamos um equilíbrio.

A sopa já estava pronta. Com os legumes e a carne. Só faltava o macarrão.

Sakura olhou feio para Ino, que a observava, sentada no banco.

- Ino, você veio me ajudar ou não? Naruto sente o cheiro de rámen a quilômetros de distância! Ponha logo a mesa antes que ele apareça e acabe com o macarrão todo!

Ino pulou do banco e começou seu trabalho, mas já era tarde demais. Como Sakura previra, Naruto irrompeu pela porta do refeitório, os olhos cor de safira brilhando de alegria.

- Você está fazendo rámen! – ele gritou, como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente dos pais.

E estava pronto para pular em cima das panelas, mas Sakura o parou, dando uma colherada na cabeça dele. Obviamente, ela concentrou um pouco de chakra para doer mais um pouco.

- Pode voltar, Naruto. – ela disse, como uma mãe repreendendo um filho de seis anos. – Eu aviso quando estiver pronto.

- Mas, Sakura-chan! – ele reclamou, choroso.

- Anda, Naruto, ou eu te deixo sem sua tigela extra.

- Sério? Eu tenho uma tigela extra? – seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

Sakura suspirou.

- Sim, você tem. Agora vá embora e não conte a ninguém.

O Uzumaki estalou um beijo na bochecha da rosada e saiu do refeitório, feliz e saltitante.

As duas kunoichis riram.

- Ele é uma criança. – Ino disse.

- Sim, ele é. Hinata vai sofrer quando casar com esse bobão.

Finalmente, o macarrão estava pronto. Sakura o colocou no escorredor, tirando a água da panela. Jogou-o de volta na panela, agora seca, e despejou a sopa. Agora era só pôr nas tigelas e preparar a sobremesa.

Ino concentrou um pouco de chakra na garganta e gritou:

- O jantar está pronto!

Sakura fez uma careta.

- Sério, Ino, se você fizer isso de novo eu te mato. Sua voz já é escandalosa o suficiente sem a ajuda do seu chakra.

Ino fez um muxoxo e ignorou o comentário maldoso.

Logo, a mesa interna do refeitório estava completa por todos os ninjas.

- Bom apetite. – Sakura sorria enquanto distribuía as tigelas de cada um.

O silêncio foi completo. Ninguém ousou interromper a degustação do rámen com nenhum comentário.

- Quem te ensinou a cozinhar tão bem? – Anko perguntou, emocionada. – Isso aqui está bom demais!

Sakura riu.

- Ayame-san, filha de Ichiraku-san. – ela respondeu. – Precisava me distrair. A vida pode ser bastante tediosa quando seus melhores amigos estão longe de você.

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram olhares de culpa. Sim, ambos se arrependiam amargamente de ter deixado a Haruno sozinha em Konoha.

- O que mais você aprendeu? – Chouji perguntou, feliz por saber que não passaria fome naquele lugar.

A Haruno riu mais uma vez.

- Sinceramente, acho que posso fazer qualquer coisa. É só ter os ingredientes certos.

- Incrível... – o Akimichi voltou a falar, agora de boca cheia.

E Sakura observou, feliz, que todos ali haviam gostado do que ela preparara. Gostava de poder ser útil, gostava de ser elogiada, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Fazia com que ela se sentisse bem, fazia com que ela se sentisse completa.

- Incrível é que você ainda esteja solteira. – Genma comentou. – Conheço muitos homens que adorariam se casar com uma garota como você.

O comentário a fez corar, sem graça, e, sem querer, seus olhos encontraram os de Kakashi, que a encaravam com uma singela curiosidade. Corou ainda mais. O que ele estaria pensando?

Ao ver que a constrangera ainda mais, Kakashi desviou o olhar.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – ela argumentou. – Naruto e Sasuke já me dão trabalho demais como médica.

- Ei! – Naruto reclamou.

E todos riram, mas alguns podiam ver que ela ainda estava um pouco constrangida com o comentário de Genma...

* * *

- Você não ficou mal por causa do comentário de Genma, ficou? – Anko perguntou, quando já se preparavam para dormir.

- Não, senpai. – Sakura respondeu, corando levemente mais uma vez.

- Pode me chamar só de Anko. Não se preocupe com isso, tudo bem? Ele consegue constranger qualquer um em qualquer ocasião, mas não faz por mal. Ele não pensa antes de abrir a boca.

- Não se preocupe, Anko. – Sakura disse. – Não foi nenhum inconveniente.

- O problema de Sakura é que ela quer encontrar alguém para casar. – Ino revelou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sakura jogou um travesseiro na Yamanaka.

- Fica quieta!

Anko riu.

- Sei como é. Hoje em dia é difícil. Aqueles tapados só pensam no trabalho.

- Fala por experiência própria, senpai? – TenTen alfinetou.

- Sim e não. – Anko respondeu. – Não sou do tipo que quer casar.

- Mas já quis, estou certa? – Tenten voltou a perguntar.

Anko deu de ombros e virou de costas para as outras, protegida pelo fato de que a beliche que dividia com TenTen ficava encostada na parede.

- Ah, não! – Ino exclamou. – Pode nos contar!

- O que interessa a vocês? – Anko perguntou, ligeiramente corada.

- Genma-senpai? – Tenten arriscou. – Eu vi a expressão em seu rosto quando ele falou aquilo para a Sakura.

Anko fez um muxoxo.

- Talvez. Como eu disse, eles só pensam em jutsus. Kurenai que teve sorte, pena que durou pouco.

- É... – Ino disse, tristemente. – Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Ela e Asuma-sensei.

- Eu sei. – Anko concordou, igualmente triste.

Ino, TenTen e Anko continuaram a conversar, e Sakura apenas ouvia, viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Ei, Sakura-san. – Hinata saíra de sua cama e sentara-se na beirada da de Sakura. Ela estava muito vermelha e mexia as mãos incansavelmente.

- Algum problema, Hinata? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

- E-eu queria te pedir u-uma coisa... – a Hyuuga gaguejou.

- Fique à vontade. – Sakura a encorajou, já imaginando o que ela pediria.

- Se-será que você p-podia me ensinar a fazer rámen? – ela estava mais corada do que quando começara a falar.

Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Claro que sim! Te ensino a fazer com carne de porco, está bem assim?

A Hyuuga assentiu fervorosamente, sorrindo abertamente.

- Arigatou. – e abraçou a Haruno.

Afinal, todos sabiam que rámen de porco era o preferido de Naruto.

"_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous_

_It's you ability to make me earn this_

_I know that you're tired_

_Just let me sing you to sleep."_

* * *

Tradução da música: É o jeito que você cora quando está nervosa, é sua habilidade de me fazer merecer isso. Eu seique você está cansada, apenas me deixe cansar até que você caia no sono.

**Lullaby by The Spill Canvas**


	4. Espinhos e desabafos

Capítulo 4 on! Espero que gostem desse! XD

Queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre as músicas no fim dos caps! Sugestões, críticas, comentários, tudo é muito bem-vindo!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna, Darknee-chan e Pequena Perola!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo IV – ****Espinhos e desabafos**

Antes do nascer do sol, Sakura já estava de pé e de banho tomado. Prometera a si mesma manter essa rotina, sem falhar um dia sequer. Tremia só de imaginar a fila que se formaria na frente do banheiro dali a algumas horas.

- Não dormiu bem? – uma voz ligeiramente preocupada soou assim que ela deixou o pequeno chalé-banheiro.

- Bom dia, sensei. Dormi bem sim. Só fiquei preocupada com a fila. Odeio esperar.

Kakashi sorriu.

- Sua comida ontem estava muito boa.

- A-arigatou. – ela disse, corando levemente.

- Sakura... Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

A Haruno o mirou, confusa.

- Que quer dizer?

- Ontem, quando você falou que se sentiu sozinha nos três anos que Naruto ficou fora, eu me senti culpado. Eu estava na vila, eu conhecia sua dor melhor do que ninguém, e mesmo assim não fiz nada para te ajudar.

- Por favor, não peça desculpas por isso. Não era sua obrigação. Konoha estava em crise, havia muitas missões para poucos ninjas, você estava ocupado. Eu treinei com Tsunade-shishou e aprendi a gastar meu tempo, de uma forma que eu jamais ficasse desocupada. É isso que importa. Já chega que aqueles dois tapados se sintam culpados. Você não precisa compartilhar dos sentimentos deles. Não foi sua culpa.

- Mesmo assim. – Kakashi insistiu. – Você não precisava ter ficado sozinha.

- Muito obrigada, sensei. Mas foi bom para mim. Não posso me considerar uma ninja se não sei viver sozinha. E eu aprendi. É bom estar acostumado à solidão, você sabe.

O Hatake assentiu e fez um rápido cafuné na Haruno, bagunçando seus cabelos recém lavados.

Sakura tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se ligeiramente desconfortável perto dele, como se fosse errado para ela ficar perto dele. Por que se sentia assim agora? Sempre o considerara como uma companhia muito agradável, o que mudara?

- Sakura-chan! – ouviu a estrondosa voz de Naruto gritar, tirando-a de suas indagações. – Temos uma emergência.

Sakura suspirou. Mas já? Correu até o chalé de Naruto e se deparou com a cena mais bizarra que já havia presenciado em toda a sua vida de médica. Gai estava deitado em sua cama, completamente coberto de espinhos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou, chocada.

- Ele é sonâmbulo. – Naruto respondeu. – Levantou agora de manhã. Eu, Shino e Chouji pensamos que ele já havia acordado. Depois escutamos um grito.

- O tapado, – Shino continuou – foi andando diretamente até aqueles espinhos ali fora.

Sakura olhou pela janela. Bem perto do chalé deles havia uma enorme planta espinhosa.

- Chouji, chame a Ino, por favor. – ela pediu.

Alguns segundos depois, Chuoji voltava puxando uma semi-acordada Ino pelo braço.

- O que é, testuda? – a loira reclamou, bocejando. – Eu estava dormindo.

- Preciso que você tire esses espinhos de Gai-senpai enquanto eu faço um antídoto para o veneno.

Ao ouvir as palavras _espinhos_ e _Gai_, os olhos azul-pálidos de Ino se arregalaram, bem acordados, para o eterno rival de Hatake Kakashi.

- Como ele fez isso? – ela perguntou, completamente abismada.

- Longa história. Consegue fazer?

Ino assentiu e Sakura foi fazer o antídoto para o veneno da tal planta espinhosa.

* * *

- Porco-espinho! – Genma, Anko e Kakashi riram da história de Gai.

O motivo das risadas estava sentado, todo enfaixado, de braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

- Preferiria que Tsunade só tivesse escalado ninjas da nova geração. – ele reclamou.

Os outros três continuaram a rir incessantemente.

- Que culpa nós temos se você _sempre_ faz isso? – Anko argumentou, com dificuldade de formar as palavras em meio às risadas.

- Sempre faz? – Ino perguntou com curiosidade.

- Sim. – foi Genma quem respondeu. – Nós quatro nos formamos jounins em épocas diferentes, mas geralmente pegávamos missões juntos. Gai sempre "acordava" no meio da noite e fazia umas besteiras assim.

- Ele já caiu em rios, lagos e até mares. Já foi parar em espinhos, lama, areia movediça e até mesmo ninho de cobras. – Anko completou.

Ino e Sakura riram.

- Ei! Não zoem do Gai-sensei! – Rock Lee protestou, exaltado.

- Cala a boca, Lee! – TenTen exclamou, dando um soco em seu companheiro de time.

- Mas, TenTen, não é justo! – ele choramingou.

- Na verdade, é sim. – Neji disse. – Já nos metemos em muitas confusões noturnas por causa dele.

- Aluno ingrato. – Gai murmurou.

- Que acham de fazermos uma fogueira hoje à noite? – Konohamaru sugeriu, mudando um pouco o assunto. – Vocês poderiam contar essas histórias!

Era uma ótima idéia. Além de ser uma forma de diversão, era também uma maneira deles se conhecerem melhor. A concordância foi unânime.

- Quem vai buscar a comida? – Sakura sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu não ligo de ficar sem comer por uns três dias.

Imediatamente, Chouji e Naruto se candidataram.

- Tsunade é louca. – Ino suspirou. – Precisamos de comida normal, tipo arroz e macarrão.

- Onde fica o mercado mais próximo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Suna.

Isso significava que havia um deserto inteiro separando-os de um estoque de comida decente.

- Shikamaru, quanto tempo você levava para atravessar o deserto?

- Algumas horas, mas só quando a Temari me levava – ele respondeu.

- Ah, claro. – Ino debochou acidamente. – A bela e poderosa Temari não tinha problemas com o deserto.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Ino...

- Estou mentindo?

O Nara revirou os olhos.

- Problemática.

Sakura mirou a Yamanaka com estranheza. Seria aquele deboche ácido uma demonstração de ciúmes?

- Muito bem então. Vocês dois podem ir buscar a comida, não é? – Sakura sugeriu, num falso tom inocente.

Ino metralhou a Haruno com o olhar.

- Por quê? – ela disse num tom ameaçador.

- Bom, Shikamaru é o que melhor sabe o caminho e você é alguém com quem ele está acostumado a trabalhar. Fora que, você dois juntos com certeza escolheriam comida decente diferente daqueles dois ali que só trariam ramen e batatinhas. – e apontou para Naruto e Chouji.

Naruto e Chouji fizeram caras emburradas.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, então! Conto com vocês para nossa festinha de hoje ter sucesso!

E foi os empurrando portão a fora, ganhando maldições murmuradas da Yamanaka e suspiros preguiçosos do Nara.

* * *

- Você vai realmente ficar sem falar comigo? – Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio, horas depois, quando já estavam dentro do maior mercado de Sunagakure.

Ino fingiu que não estava escutando, dando toda sua atenção para dois pacotes de marshmallows, comparando quantidade, preço, validades...

- Sério, Ino, chega. Toda vez que alguém fala da Temari você faz isso. Por quê?

- E por que você se importa? O problema é meu, deixe-me com ele.

- Ino!

Ela escolheu um pacote e lançou-o para o carrinho de compras que Shikamaru empurrava.

- Eu não entendo. Custava você me explicar?

- Não há nada a ser explicado, Shikamaru.

- Qual seu problema com ela?

- Não tenho problema nenhum com ela. Só a acho arrogante. Toda cheia de si dentro de uma vila que nem é dela.

- E só por causa disso você me ataca toda vez que alguém me pergunta sobre ela?

- Você é muito estúpido, incrível.

Shikamaru ficava mais confuso a cada palavra que saía da boca de Ino. Qual era o problema afinal?

- Já que ela era a única garota que poderia trabalhar com você, por que não a pediu em casamento? – Ino alfinetou.

A cada nova explicação, menos compreensão.

- Não entendo.

- Incrível. Você é um gênio, tem um QI absurdamente alto, foi o primeiro de nós a virar chuunin e não entende as coisas mais básicas da vida. Sério, você é estúpido.

- Ino, você quer que eu adivinhe coisas que se passam em sua mente! Só que eu não sou a Sakura! Não sei fazer isso.

Ino suspirou e se virou para ele, uma mágoa sem fim maculava seus olhos brilhantes.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais. Quando achamos que encontramos um diferente, descobrimos que, na verdade, ele era pior que todos os outros.

E continuou andando, rumo às prateleiras de massas, deixando Shikamaru para trás.

- Mais do que problemática. – ele murmurou, incrédulo, e correu para alcançá-la. – Queria que você me explicasse, Ino. Só isso.

- Sério que você nunca reparou?

- Reparei o quê?

- Nada não... – ela suspirou.

- Vocês mulheres são incompreensíveis.

- Não, Shikamaru, vocês homens que são incompetentes demais para nos entender, na verdade somos bem simples.

- Não são não. A única mulher simples que eu conheci na vida é a Hinata. Todas as outras são incrivelmente complexas.

- Shikamaru, é sério, não quero conversar sobre isso agora, tá? Só vai servir para me aborrecer mais, e eu pretendo estar de bom-humor na festinha hoje à noite.

- Só queria que você me explicasse o que te deixa tão chateada.

- O que me deixa chateada é que eu passei a vida inteira do seu lado e você preferiu a primeira forasteira idiota que foi indicada para trabalhar com você, só isso!

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Não era possível que ela tivesse ciúmes de Temari, era? Afinal, ele passara a vida toda ouvindo a loira suspirar pelo Uchiha! Não faria o menor sentido...

- Ino, você foi apaixonada pelo Sasuke sua vida toda.

- Não, Shikamaru, eu não fui. Eu gostava dele quando era criança, mas simplesmente não me agradava a idéia de entregar tudo para Sakura tão facilmente, não quando eu sempre soube que ela seria uma kunoichi bem melhor do que eu. Eu precisava ganhar em alguma coisa. Mas eu desisti da brincadeira bem antes de ele ir embora, achei que você perceberia.

Ah, claro! Óbvio que ele perceberia a coisa mais imperceptível do mundo! Mulheres, principalmente Ino, deveriam vir com um manual de instruções. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, por mais que nunca tivesse demonstrado, e como ela sempre se mostrara tão louca pelo Uchiha, ele simplesmente desistira, e encontrara Temari.

- Não te entendo... – ele suspirou.

- É, você é uma ameba, já tinha reparado isso.

- Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Já disse, pensei que você perceberia. Mas você virou chuunin, e começou a ficar todo ocupado, não fazia mais missões com a gente e simplesmente se distanciou.

- Porque era mais fácil para mim. Ficar longe de você.

Aquelas simples palavras acertaram Ino em cheio, fazendo uma dor dilacerante possuí-la.

- Mas nunca foi fácil para mim. Ficar longe de você.

- E você nunca me disse isso.

- Eu pensei em contar. Mas no dia que eu te procurei, pronta para falar tudo, eu te vi com ela. E vocês não estavam em reunião de trabalho.

Shikamaru suspirou. Claro que eles não estavam em reunião de trabalho. Eram dois ninjas solitários, que não faziam nada a não ser trabalhar e queriam um pouco de companhia. O que mais poderia ter acontecido?

- Ah, Ino, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você passou a vida inteira me ignorando e correndo atrás do Uchiha, você não podia querer que eu ficasse te esperando.

- Foi o que eu disse quando começamos essa conversa. Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, mas no final, você é igual a todos os outros.

E continuou andando, atrás de tudo que Sakura especificara que eles precisariam não só para a fogueira, mas para todos os outros dias.

- E acaba assim para você? – Shikamaru perguntou, quase que com raiva. – Só porque eu não fui capaz de perceber que você estava encenando para não perder da Sakura você vai passar a me ignorar e se irritar comigo?

- Tenho alguma outra opção?

- Tem. Você pode ficar comigo.

Ino desviou os olhos das embalagens de arroz em suas mãos e encarou o Nara, perplexa.

- Do que você está falando? Você gosta da Temari.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos. E depois ela reclamava que era ele quem não entendia nada.

- Eu nunca goste dela dessa forma, Ino. E nem ela de mim.

- E por que vocês...?

- Ino, não somos mais crianças. Sabemos que esse tipo de coisa não acontece porque estamos apaixonados por alguém. Amor é só um dos motivos.

- Sim, eu sei...

- Então, quer ou não ficar comigo?

Ino pulou para os braços deles, abraçando-o apertado. Ele retribui o abraço, envolvendo-a com seu corpo, quase fazendo-a sumir em seu aperto. Precisaram de uma discussão num mercado para poderem chegar à conclusão mais ridiculamente óbvia da vida deles. Fora preciso uma missão de guerra para que finalmente desabafassem um com o outro. Fora preciso que Sakura os obrigasse a fazer compras juntos para que algo acontecesse.

Se não fosse por tudo isso, eles ainda estariam sozinhos e melancólicos, incapazes de confessar seus sentimentos um para o outro, distanciando-se cada vez mais. Era idiotice demais para um casal só.

- Você é muito problemática. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não enche, vai. – ela resmungou, embora sorrisse.

Shikamaru riu.

- Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria.

- Que dia?

- O dia que você seria minha.

Ino riu.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Shikamaru que eu conheço?

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Mas agora eu entendo porque meu pai se casou com a minha mãe.

- Entende? – Ino perguntou, surpresa. – Mas você sempre disse que jamais faria o que ele fez.

- Mas estou fazendo agora, não estou? Você é muito mais problemática que minha mãe.

- Tradição familiar. – ela disse rindo.

- Sim. Uma ótima tradição.

E a beijou, pouco se importando com o fato de que eles ainda estavam no meio do mercado.

"_Amazing how life turns out_

_The way that it does_

_We end up hurting the ones_

_The only ones we really love"_

* * *

Tradução da música: Incrível como a vida acontece, do jeito que acontece. Acabamos machucando, os únicos que realmente amamos.

**Inevitable by Anberlin**


	5. Kakashi?

Eu sei que eu demoro muito com essa fic, mas não queiram me matar, por favor. Ela é muito difícil para mim, e eu realmente quero que ela saia perfeita. KakaSaku é o casal mais difícil de fazer, na minha opinião, mas eles significam muito para mim (sim, eles significam), então, tentem me compreender :)

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Bruna, Pequena Perola, Natsumi Takashi e Darknee-chan!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo V – Kakashi?**

- Alguém viu a Ino por aí? – Sakura perguntou para Hinata e TenTen que estavam conversando perto do refeitório. – Ela deixou as compras e sumiu!

- Não, não vimos, Sakura-san. – Hinata disse. – Você precisa de ajuda?

- Preciso. E aquela tapada prometeu me ajudar.

- Podemos substituí-la? – TenTen perguntou.

- Claro que podem. Não vou atrapalhar vocês?

- Atrapalhar? Não estamos fazendo nada!

- Obrigada, meninas. E me lembrem de matar a Ino quando tiver a oportunidade.

Hinata e TenTen riram.

- Não se preocupe, nós lembraremos.

* * *

Num campo de treinamento, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Genma conversavam, fazendo uma pequena pausa para descansar.

- Sério, Sasuke, não é possível que você e a Sakura não queiram uma relação de verdade. Isso que vocês fazem é tão ridículo.

- Não enche, Naruto. Se a gente tivesse uma relação de verdade já teríamos parado de falar um com o outro de novo.

- E por quanto tempo você acha que ela vai ficar brincando com você? – para a surpresa de Sasuke foi Kakashi quem perguntou.

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou fixamente para o copiador.

- Que quer dizer?

- Não queria me intrometer. – Kakashi se desculpou. – Só tenho uma curiosidade.

- Fale.

- E se ela se apaixonar por outra pessoa, e essa pessoa estiver disposta a se casar com ela?

Sasuke riu.

- Isso não é algo plausível.

- Por que não?

- Ele tem razão, Sasuke. – Naruto falou. – Por que não?

- Ela não tem porque se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Eu estou aqui para ela, não estou? Sempre que ela quiser.

- E você acha que isso é suficiente para uma mulher? – Kakashi perguntou, incrédulo.

- E por que não seria?

- Garotas como a Sakura querem alguém para chamar "delas", querem casar, ter filhos, esse tipo de coisas. Pode pesquisar. Se você achar uma diferente eu paro de usar meu sharingan.

- Ela não é mais assim, Kakashi. Você está acostumado com a Sakura de doze anos, um pouco com a de quinze. Você não a conhece mais.

- Isso é até verdade, Uchiha. – Genma se intrometeu. – Mas até mesmo a Anko tinha esse tipo de sonho. E não acredito que ela tenha desistido.

- Vocês não têm idéia do que estão falando.

- Sasuke, eles com certeza têm. Acho que eles têm mais experiência que a gente. – Naruto disse.

Sasuke bufou. Kakashi tentando passar lições de moral e Naruto tentando ser a voz da razão? O que estava acontecendo naquele lugar?

- E eu acho que eu posso lidar com meus assuntos pessoais sem ninguém se intrometendo. – ele comentou, mais acidamente do que teria sido necessário.

- Sem ofensas, Uchiha. – Genma voltou a falar. – Você pode ser o tipo que tem todas as mulheres que quer, mas se você quer manter uma, tem que pensar muito bem no que faz. E a Haruno é única, você tem que admitir isso. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que tem muito homem por aí que adoraria tê-la como esposa. A garota é perfeita.

Sasuke fechou a cara.

- E eu estou dizendo para vocês que ela não quer isso.

- Já conversou sobre isso com ela? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não.

- Vocês já conversaram sozinhos, de verdade? – Naruto perguntou. – Uma conversa séria?

- Naruto não dá corda! – Sasuke ralhou. – E não, nossas conversas nunca são realmente sérias.

- Cuidado, então. – Kakashi avisou. – Você pode perdê-la antes do que espera.

- Por quê? Quem vai se candidatar? Você, Hatake? – Sasuke começava a ficar realmente irritado com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Quem sabe? – Kakashi provocou.

Sasuke riu.

- Não acha que está muito velho para ela?

- Já que quem supostamente é namorado dela pensa como uma criança, acho que não. Não estou muito velho não.

Sasuke trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos com força, quase arrancando sangue.

- Então vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. Ela é minha. E ninguém, inclusive você, deve chegar perto. Está bem assim?

Kakashi revirou os olhos. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era ridículo demais.

- Então é assim que você a vê, como uma simples possessão sua? Um objeto?

- Vamos falar sério aqui então, Hatake. O que você pretende com essa sua conversinha? Por acaso pretende mesmo tentar ficar com ela? – a voz de Sasuke assumiu um tom debochado. – Acha mesmo que ela se interessaria por você?

Kakashi suspirou.

- Não quero nada, Sasuke. Só estava tentando te ajudar. Se você dispensa ajuda, aceite minhas desculpas e também aceite o fato de que você a perderá muito em breve.

- Se é assim, porque não fazemos uma aposta? Tente tirá-la de mim e vejamos o que acontece.

- Jamais aceitaria algo assim. Não sou uma criança. E esperava que você também não fosse. Só o fato de você propor fazer algo assim com ela já prova que em breve Sakura arranjará algo melhor.

Sasuke se levantou e preparou um soco, mas antes que sua mão fechada pudesse encontrar o rosto de Kakashi, o copiador havia se levantado e segurado o Uchiha pela gola.

- Isso foi patético. Esperava mais de um Uchiha.

- Quer uma luta de verdade?

- Chega, Sasuke. – foi Naruto quem disse. – Estamos aqui para aprender a sermos unidos e não para lutarmos um contra o outro.

- E ainda temos uma fogueira hoje à noite. – Genma completou. – Acho que nenhum de vocês quer ser o centro das atenções, certo?

Kakashi largou Sasuke e esse se distanciou, a contragosto.

- Criança. – Kakashi murmurou ao ver seus antigos alunos se afastarem.

* * *

- Como você consegue fazer tudo tão rápido com tanta perfeição? – TenTen exclamou, enquanto Hinata e Sakura arrumavam as mesas externas do refeitório.

- Anos de prática, TenTen. Eu morei dois anos com o Naruto, e ele não espera por comida, ele ataca. Seu eu demorasse demais, ele comia tudo antes que eu ou Sasuke pudéssemos provar alguma coisa. – e suspirou. – Vai ouvindo bem isso, Hinata-chan.

Hinata corou, mas assentiu.

- Sakura-san, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – a Hyuuga corou mais ainda.

- Claro. – por mais que fosse normal, Sakura não conseguia não se preocupar toda vez que via Hinata corada daquele jeito. Ela sempre tinha a impressão errada de que a Hyuuga teria algo muito grave para falar.

- Você acha mesmo que o Naruto... algum dia... vai querer se casar comigo?

Sakura se segurou para não cair na risada.

- Você está brincando, né? Ele é louco por você, Hinata! Ele pode ser meio lerdo e tudo mais, mas não vai demorar muito para ele te pedir em casamento, não estou mentindo.

- Ainda bem que você disse isso, Sakura. – TenTen suspirou, aliviada. – Eu vivo falando isso para ela, mas ela teima em não acreditar em mim.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a queimação intensa em seu rosto.

- Fique tranqüila. – Sakura sorriu gentilmente. – Ele te ama demais.

Hinata também sorriu, levantando o rosto.

- Obrigada.

- Meninas! – foi Kiba quem gritou. – O idiota do Shikamaru sumiu, vocês o viram por aí?

- Não. – Sakura respondeu. – Ino também desapareceu sem dar satisfações.

Kiba bufou.

- Ele me deixou encarregado de fazer a fogueira, mas seria bom se ele estivesse aqui. Odeio ficar coordenando coisas. Isso é trabalho dele.

As três riram.

- Bom, deixa para lá. Vocês já fizeram tudo? Posso acender o fogo?

- Fique à vontade, Inuzuka. – TenTen respondeu. – Já acabamos nossos trabalhos por aqui.

- Ótimo. – e se afastou um pouco, juntando a lenha que Konohamaru e Shino haviam pegado na floresta, mais cedo. – Uma de vocês poderia procurar aquele preguiçoso. – ele gritou enquanto terminava seu trabalho.

- Acha mesmo que é necessário? – Sakura perguntou, temerosa.

- Claro. Por que tanto medo?

- Nada... – ela mentiu.

Se Shikamaru havia sumido e Ino também, era meio óbvio que eles estariam juntos. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, fora ela quem forçara os dois a fazerem compras juntas, uma tentativa desesperada de conseguir juntá-los. Tentativa desesperada que dera muito certo, era bom ressaltar.

- Vamos começar sem ele, então.

- Não acho que ele vá reclamar. – Sakura disse, rindo baixinho.

Com a fogueira armada e o cheiro de comida que vinha do refeitório, aos poucos todos foram se juntando. Alguns sentaram na grama, outros em troncos ou nos bancos perto das mesas externas.

- Quem vai começar? – Rock Lee perguntou, tomado por uma súbita animação.

- Que tal um de vocês, que eram alunos do Gai? – Anko sugeriu. – Aposto que vocês têm muitas histórias engraçadas do sensei de vocês.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma! – TenTen exclamou, rindo incansavelmente.

_Era uma noite fria de inverno, e tivemos que acampar em uma clareira de uma floresta, na fronteira com o País da Água. Perto da clareira, porém, havia um grande precipício, e, por conta disso, nós nos certificamos de prender bem Gai-sensei, para que ele não saísse andando no meio da noite._

_Entretanto, nossos esforços foram em vão._

_Quando acordamos no dia seguinte, ele não estava em nenhum lugar perto de nós._

_"Aposto que ele caiu no precipício." Foi Neji quem sugeriu._

_Descemos cuidadosamente e descobrimos que havia uma enorme caverna de ursos no vale que ficava lá em baixo. Enquanto entrávamos, podíamos ouvir a respiração pesada do urso que dormia. Continuamos entrando e achamos a enorme criatura peluda._

_Para nossa surpresa, – ou não – Gai dormia encostado no urso. Tomamos cuidado para não acordá-lo, mas, mais uma vez, nosso esforços foram em vão. Ele acordou e junto com ele, o urso também._

_Saímos correndo e ouvimos o bicho soltar um uivo engraçado. Quando Gai-sensei saiu, ele estava completamente arranhado e cheio de feridas. Mas continuava dormindo, embora tivéssemos achado que ele havia acordado._

_Com raiva, eu o sacudi e ele finalmente acordou._

_"Ei, quem levou embora meu cobertor?"_

Anko e Genma caíram na gargalhada.

- Típico dele.

- O pior foi explicar para o para-médico porque ele estava dentro de uma caverna de ursos polares. – Neji suspirou.

- Alunos ingratos. – Gai praguejou e enfiou um marshmallow na boca, se queimando e, é claro, gritando.

- Gai, já cansamos de te dizer que marshmallows feitos em fogueira ficam muito quentes. – Genma debochou.

- Cala a boca, Genma. – Gai reclamou, com dificuldade por conta da língua queimada.

- Sakura, a Hokage ainda não desenvolveu nenhum tarja preta que nos ajude com esse lunático? – Anko perguntou, rindo.

- Não que eu saiba, Anko. – Sakura riu também. – Ela anda mais interessada em remédios para ressaca ultimamente.

Todos riram.

- Ela deve ter alguma história engraçada, não? – Kiba perguntou, curioso. – Ela vive bebendo!

- Não, nada muito engraçado. – Sakura admitiu. – Ela fica muito chata, na verdade.

- Ah, não, impossível. Qualquer um que fique bêbado tem alguma história para contar. – Genma disse. – Não vamos contar a ela, Sakura.

- Não, é sério. Ela bêbada, ela sóbria, é realmente a mesma coisa. E Tsunade-shishou de ressaca é péssima. Ela fica gritando comigo e com a Shizune e depois reclama que nós a deixamos com dor de cabeça.

- Você está com medo de perder o emprego. – Anko acusou.

- Não. Ela não me demitiria. Estou falando sério, não tem nada interessante para contar. Talvez Shizune saiba de alguma história, de quando elas estavam fora de Konoha, mas eu não.

Alguns olhares desapontados, mas ninguém continuou pressionando, já estava provado que Sakura não contaria nada.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, pequenos grupinhos de conversa foram se formando, esquecendo as histórias que foram o motivo daquela pequena confraternização.

- Ei, Sakura, importa-se de me responder uma pergunta? – Anko perguntou.

- Não, pode perguntar.

- Eu andei reparando uma coisa nos últimos dias... Por que você continua chamando o Kakashi de "sensei"?

Sakura corou levemente.

- Porque é isso que ele é. Meu sensei.

- Não. Ele foi seu sensei. Desculpe-me se estiver sendo inconveniente. É que vocês ficaram sem se ver muito tempo, não foi? Naruto e Sasuke não o chamam assim, estou certa?

- Sim.

- Então, por quê?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder seu rosto que ardia, como que em chamas.

- Não sei. Realmente não sei. Mas não consigo chamá-lo pelo nome. Parece íntimo demais, parece errado, não sei.

Anko ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E por que você tem medo de ser íntima dele? Vocês passaram por muita coisa juntos, vocês deveriam mesmo ser íntimos.

- Não parece certo, Anko. Não consigo.

E Anko então percebeu. Percebeu o que constrangia Sakura, o que ela tinha medo que acontecesse.

- Sakura, ele é o cara mais legal que eu conheço. Não estou brincando, se alguém merece ser amado, esse alguém é Hatake Kakashi.

- Do que está falando? – Sakura perguntou, corando mais ainda.

- Você tem medo de se envolver com ele, eu entendi. Mas você não precisa ter esse medo. Sakura, você merece o melhor homem do mundo, e Kakashi é um ótimo candidato.

- Não é nada disso!

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Olha para você, está mais corada do que a Hinata-chan! – e sorriu. – Vai lá, chame-o pelo nome e veja o que acontece.

- Não posso fazer isso! Não entende, Anko? É errado, não posso fazer isso.

- Claro que pode, você não é nenhuma criança.

- Ele era meu professor, eu sou catorze anos mais nova que ele, e ainda tem o Sasuke. Não, não posso.

- Tudo bobagem. Você não é mais aluna dele, e não precisa ter medo de um cara mais velho.

- Não é isso. Ele deve me ver como uma criança.

Anko riu.

- Você realmente não sabe do que está falando. Sakura, é sério. Levante-se daí e vai conversar com ele. E não quero ouvir você chamando-o de sensei, ouviu bem? Ande, mova-se!

Anko a levantou e empurrou, fazendo-a andar em direção ao ninja copiador, que estava sozinho, sentado em um tronco, máscara abaixada, apreciando uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Por que está sozinho, K- – o nome ficou entalado em sua garganta – Kakashi?

Kakashi levantou os olhos para a jovem kunoichi e sorriu, sorriu como não fazia com freqüência – e como Sakura jamais havia visto, afinal estava acostumada a vê-lo de máscara.

- Gai e Genma podem ser muito cansativos. Ainda mais quando resolvem falar sobre o passado.

- Não gosta de ouvir histórias antigas? – Sakura perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele, o rosto perdendo a vermelhidão que havia ganhado na conversa com Anko.

- Não as muito antigas. E Genma gosta mais delas.

Sakura não precisou de uma segunda explicação para entender que Kakashi falava de seus antigos companheiros de time: Obito e Rin.

- Eu sei, é difícil. – ela confortou-o.

Kakashi abriu um sorrisinho triste.

- Mas, isso não importa muito. – e voltou a sorrir de verdade. – Quero saber o que te levou a vir aqui, e ainda me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

As bochechas de Sakura voltaram ao tom escarlate de minutos antes.

Kakashi riu.

- Desculpe-me se te constrangi.

- Não, não se desculpe. Anko me convenceu.

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

- Ela é terrível.

- Não. Tudo o que ela me disse era verdade, por isso eu vim.

- E o que ela te disse.

- Nada que eu vá te contar. – ela disse num tom bem-humorado.

- E será que algum dia eu vou descobrir?

- Talvez.

- E depende do quê?

- Muitas coisas.

Era só impressão dela, ou ele parecia realmente interessado nela? Será que Anko estava certa? Será que ela, Haruno Sakura, poderia ter um relacionamento verdadeiro com um dos ninjas mais cobiçados de Konoha?

- Sakura!

E o grito a tirou de seus devaneios.

- O que houve, TenTen?

A especialista em armas parecia muito aborrecida.

- Achamos a Yamanaka.

- Sério? E onde ela está.

TenTen cochichou no ouvido dela.

- Tá brincando? E onde nós vamos dormir?

- Esse é o problema! Estamos sem teto!

Sakura praguejou baixinho.

- O que aquela maluca tem em mente? Só você e a Hinata podem dividir camas com os meninos! Só vocês têm namorados!

- Eu tenho namorado? – TenTen debochou. – Não estava sabendo.

- Neji? – Sakura perguntou, confusa.

- É mais fácil eu dormir junto com o Lee, que é o que eu vou ter que fazer, na verdade.

Sakura estava pasma. Como assim Neji e TenTen não eram namorados? Eles iam juntos para todos os lugares! Ninguém via o Hyuuga sem ela.

- Então faça isso. Hinata dorme com o Naruto.

- E sinto te informar que Anko já declarou que vai ficar na cama vazia do Shikamaru.

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando pensar em um lugar para ela.

- Sasuke.

E suspirou. Antes de partir para aquela missão, prometera que nunca mais agiria muito intimamente com o Uchiha, mas a situação agora era completamente diferente.

- Pensei que você não quisesse mais... – TenTen começou.

- E eu não quero. Mas onde mais eu posso ficar?

- Pode ficar comigo, se quiser.

Sakura olhou, atônita, para Kakashi, que sorria de um jeito incrivelmente malicioso. Depois olhou para TenTen, que parecia mais chocada do que ela, se é que aquilo era possível.

Mas... Por que não?

__

"I wanna give you something better

Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world will disappear so fast."

* * *

Tradução da música: Quero te dar algo melhor, do que qualquer coisa que você já teve. Uma amante mais forte, melhor. O mundo desaparecerá bem rápido.

**Kiwi by Maroon 5**


	6. Histórias amorosas e suas kunoichis

E aqui estou de volta! Desculpem-me por essa demora toda, mas eu fiquei meio sem idéias para nada depois que _Kirigakure no Yuurei_ acabou. E muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida. Mas chega de explicações. Boa leitura para vocês!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Darknee-chan, Bruna, Pequena Perola, Tsuki Ana, Natsumi Takashi, Mamma Shrek, Lust Shinoda e e_e !!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

Dedico esse capítulo para todos que vivem um grande amor.

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo VI – ****Histórias amorosas e suas kunoichis **

Ele não podia estar falando sério. Mas ele continuava mirando-a com aquele olhar despreocupado e preguiçoso.

- Está falando sério? – Sakura obrigou as palavras a saírem de sua boca.

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Por que não? Não é nada demais. Você não quer ficar com o Uchiha e não pode ficar do lado de fora, não seria saudável.

Sakura continuava chocada, não mais do que TenTen – que congelara, boquiaberta – mas, mesmo assim, chocada. Há poucos minutos ela não tinha nem coragem de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, e agora, de repente, ela dormiria na mesma cama que ele? Muito surreal.

- Tudo bem... – ela sussurrou, ainda um pouco confusa.

Tal frase fez TenTen sair de seu transe momentâneo e puxar a Haruno pelo braço até uma distância que ela considerou segura.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Sakura? – a especialista em armas perguntou, em tom urgente.

- Do que você está falando?

- Sakura. Você e Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi e você.

- Não é nada disso, TenTen.

- Ah, não? E como você me explica o fato de ele ter te convidado para dormir na cama dele... Com ele?!

Sakura suspirou.

- Sério, nunca aconteceu nada.

- Mas você quer?

O tom de acusação da kunoichi morena fez Sakura recuar alguns passos.

- Talvez...

- Por todos os Hokages! Sakura, você tem noção de quem estamos falando aqui? É Hatake Kakashi! Metade das kunoichis de Konoha se mataria por ele! E você consegue assim... Nossa, incrível.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

- Queria ser assim também. – e suspirou.

- Por que não pede para ele? – Sakura sugeriu.

- Hein? – TenTen corou.

- Vá falar com o Neji. Explique a situação. Veja a reação dele.

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- O Neji não tem interesse nenhum em mim. Ele já deixou isso bem claro várias vezes.

- Já? – Sakura chegou a desanimar.

- Bom, pelo menos eu acho que sim. – e mexeu as mãos nervosamente. – Ele é sempre tão frio... e distante...

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- O Sasuke também era. E olha o que aconteceu.

- É diferente, Sakura.

- Não, não é. É exatamente a mesma coisa. Anda, TenTen, vai lá. Vou ficar te olhando.

- Não!

- Vai sim! – e saiu arrastando a morena até o lugar onde Neji se encontrava, conversando com Lee e Gai.

- Algum problema, meninas? – Lee perguntou assim que as duas se aproximaram deles.

- Sim. – Sakura tomou a dianteira. – Nosso quarto foi tomado por... Como posso explicar isso? ... Amantes despudorados. E agora não podemos entrar lá.

Lee e Gai arregalaram os olhos, assustados.

- Estamos tentando arranjar algum lugar para TenTen dormir. – a Haruno continuou, apesar das tentativas frustradas de TenTen de impedi-la.

- Pode ficar com a minh- – mas antes que Lee pudesse terminar sua frase, Sakura "delicadamente" beliscou-o no braço. – AI!

- Algum problema, Lee? – a rosada perguntou, fazendo cara de inocente.

- Você é maluca?! – ele reclamou. – Poxa.

TenTen mirou o chão, envergonhada e puxou Sakura pelo braço.

- Vamos embora. – ela murmurou.

- TenTen – Neji falou. – você sabe que pode ficar comigo, certo?

Sakura sorriu ao ver os olhos chocolate de TenTen brilharem de felicidade.

- Sé-sério? – ela gaguejou.

- Claro que sim. – ele disse, como se a atitude dela fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo. – Não ia te deixar dormir na floresta.

- Obrigada, Neji.

* * *

- Você vai mesmo ficar aí em cima? – Genma perguntou a Anko, que preparava a cama de cima do beliche que ele dividia com Shikamaru.

- Claro que sim. – ela disse em tom categórico. – Diferente das outras, eu não tenho namorado ou caso ou qualquer tipo de relação amorosa.

Genma fez um muxoxo.

- Vai mesmo continuar com essa história, Anko?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Claro que você sabe. Sobre nós.

- Nunca houve "nós", Genma. – e puxou as cobertas para cima dela. – Boa noite.

- Sério, pelo menos pegue uma das minhas camisas. Você não pode dormir com a mesma roupa que usou o dia todo.

- Tudo bem, Genma. Se isso for fazer você parar de me irritar, eu aceito.

Ele bufou e jogou uma camiseta preta para ela, que ela rapidamente vestiu, despindo-se de suas outras roupas.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou.

- De nada. – e sorriu maliciosamente. – Se mudar de idéia, sabe que pode descer, não é? E ficar comigo.

- Não vou mudar de idéia. – ela disse, irritada. – Se continuar chato desse jeito vai morrer solteiro. As kunoichis de hoje em dia não gostam disso.

Toda malícia fugiu do rosto dele e seu tom passou a ser bem sério:

- Melhor assim então. Se não posso ter a única que eu quero, prefiro não ter nenhuma.

E foi para sua cama.

* * *

- Não fique tão envergonhada, Hinata-chan. – Naruto riu, passando os braços ao redor da Hyuuga, que estava sentada na cama usada pelo Uzumaki.

- Desculpe, Naruto-kun. Mas... é estranho. Tem o Gai-senpai, e o Chouji-kun. Não me sito à vontade.

Naruto sorriu.

- Está tudo bem, Hinata. Você os conhece, sabe que se comportarão bem. E, se não o fizerem, eu dou uma surra neles por você.

Hinata sorriu, corada e se acomodou melhor no casaco de moletom que Naruto havia dado a ela.

- Obrigada.

- Ah, quê isso. Não é para agradecer. Para mim é ótimo tê-la aqui comigo.

Hinata corou ainda mais enquanto Naruto sorria mais que abertamente. Eles se acomodaram debaixo das cobertas, abraçados e ficaram ali, curtindo o macio dos braços um do outro.

- Hinata... – Naruto começou.

- Sim? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, deixa para depois.

- Fale, Naruto-kun.

- Melhor não.

Ela levantou o rosto, encarando-o fixamente.

- Você não é de enrolar. – ela estranhou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. É só que eu... eu...

- Você... – ela encorajou.

- Eu estava me perguntando outro dia se você aceitaria... Ah, deixa.

- Naruto! Termine a frase.

Naruto afagou os longos cabelos negros da Hyuuga que tanto amava.

- Se você aceitaria se casar comigo.

Hinata sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões, seu coração parar de bater e o mundo sumir a sua volta. Será que ouvira bem ou estava imaginando coisas?

- Como é? – ela perguntou, incerta do que havia escutado.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não queria te assustar, você deve achar que estou acelerando muito as coisas, né?

- Não, não, Naruto. É só que eu acho que... Não escutei direito o que você me perguntou. Devo ter escutado errado.

Naruto riu.

- Eu perguntei se você gostaria de se casar comigo.

Não, ela não escutara mal! Era verdade! Era verdade! TenTen e Sakura estavam certas, afinal.

- Sim, eu quero.

Naruto abriu um sorriso gigantesco e esmagou a Hyuuga com um abraço digno de um urso.

- Prometo não te decepcionar. – ele assegurou.

Hinata riu.

- Você jamais me decepcionaria, Naruto.

* * *

- Mas, afinal, quem está ocupando o chalé de vocês? – Neji perguntou para TenTen e Sakura, que se preparavam para dormir.

- Ino e Shikamaru. – TenTen respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Espero que eles estejam usando apenas a cama dela.

Sakura tremeu só de pensar no que eles poderiam estar fazendo. Na cama dela.

- Não fale essas coisas alto, TenTen. Ou eles podem acabar realmente usando nossas camas.

- Eca.

Neji e Kakashi riram.

- A blusa ficou boa? – Neji abaixou o tom, para que só TenTen pudesse escutá-lo.

- Sim. – TenTen afirmou, olhando para a blusa preta com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga que ele a emprestara. – Obrigada.

Ela ainda não estava acreditando que estava mesmo ali, prestes a dividir a cama de Hyuuga Neji com o próprio. Parecia um sonho, um sonho que finalmente realizava-se.

Ele se sentou na cama e puxou os lençóis, abrindo espaço para ela se acomodar.

- Se eu começar a me esparramar muito, pode me acordar, tudo bem?

TenTen corou e sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Não preciso de muito espaço.

Do outro lado do quarto, Kakashi e Sakura também se preparavam para dormir.

- Obrigada de novo, Kakashi. Por me dar um teto. – e riu.

- Sem problemas quanto a isso, Sakura. Ainda pretendo cobrar meu preço por esse favor. – e piscou para ela.

- Pretende, é? – ela provocou. – E qual seria esse preço?

- Pretendo surpreendê-la. Se eu contar, não será tão divertido.

- Sei, sei.

Kakashi riu.

- Acho que o Uchiha vai ficar bem irritado se descobrir sobre isso.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Ele não é nada meu, afinal. Não tem porque se irritar com nada.

- Você queria que ele fosse algo seu?

- Já quis. Hoje, não mais. Ele nunca vai querer nada sério mesmo. Já cheguei a essa conclusão. Não me importo mais.

Kakashi começou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- E pretende achar alguém que queira?

A Haruno corou.

- Quem sabe... um dia talvez.

Kakashi se aproximou dela e deixou seus lábios roçarem nos dela de leve.

- Pronto, acho que já cobrei meu preço.

- Jura que foi só isso? – ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Está disposta a pagar mais? – ele provocou.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Por que não tenta?

E ele a puxou contra si.

"_Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone."_

* * *

Tradução da Música: Por favor, não me entenda mal, porque eu nunca vou deixar isso ir, mas eu não consigo achar as palavras para te dizer que eu não quero ficar sozinha.

**Let This Go by Paramore**


	7. Sobre ontem à noite

Oi, oi, pessoal! Eu sei, eu sei, eu sempre demoro demais com essa história. Mas eu gosto de ter muito cuidado com ela, afinal, é minha primeira KakaSaku e eu a quero perfeita. Espero que perdoem essa escritora! #gota# Aproveitem o cap! ;D

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna, Darknee-chan, Natsumi Takashi, Pequena Perola e kimiisama!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo VII – ****Sobre ontem à noite... **

Quando Sakura acordou no dia seguinte, Kakashi já não estava mais a seu lado. TenTen dormia, também sem Neji e Kiba e Konohamaru cochichavam, em um cantinho mais afastado do pequeno chalé.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Kiba disse, zombeteiro, sob o olhar reprovador de Konohamaru.

- Bom dia, Kiba. – a Haruno disse, ignorando o tom de escárnio do Inuzuka.

- Não sabia que você e o Hatake estavam juntos.

- Não sabia porque não estamos. E isso realmente não é da sua conta, você sabe.

- É... Eu sei. Não pretendo contar para ele, não precisa se preocupar. Só quero me divertir um pouco às custas de alguém.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sakura, sério. Eu não vou falar nada. Mas você sabe muito bem que ele não vai gostar nada disso. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

O tom dele era sério, e Sakura sabia que não havia nada de errado na frase dele. Era muito, muito sério.

- Obrigada, Kiba.

- De nada, gata. – e deu uma piscadinha para ela. – Já que parece que você realmente cansou dele, e se as coisas com o Hatake não derem certo, pode ter certeza que eu estarei aqui para você.

Sakura riu. Aquele era o Kiba que ela convivera tanto. Bobo, brincalhão, um ótimo amigo, mas sempre dando em cima das garotas. Não que ela ficasse incomodada. Já se acostumara com isso, e era sempre engraçado.

- Tudo bem, Kiba. Eu vou lembrar de você, está bem?

Kiba abriu seu típico sorrisinho, arreganhando seus caninos – que mais pareciam presas de cães. Um sorriso que poderia ser realmente irresistível, se não se conhecesse outros ainda mais lindos.

Sakura se levantou, trocou de roupa e saiu do chalé 4, rumando para seu próprio, esperando que os dois sem noção já tivessem saído de lá. E deixado o lugar, no mínimo, habitável.

- Ah, Sakura! Que bom que você chegou! – Anko exclamou. – Assim é mais uma para gritar com a Yamanaka!

A kunoichi mais velha parecia realmente irritada. Sakura foi se aproximando da porta do chalé, cautelosamente, com medo do que veria quando chegasse lá.

- Eles saíram hoje de manhã e deixaram o lugar assim! OLHA PARA ISSO!

Dentro do chalé, uma exausta e amedrontada Ino, corria de um lado para o outro, tentando arrumar a bagunça que ela mesma fizera.

As camas estavam todas bagunçadas, penas de travesseiro se espalhavam por todo canto, junto com pedaços de lençóis rasgados. E, para completar, um forte cheiro de suor impregnava a atmosfera antes perfumada pela fragrância de lavanda.

- Ino! – Sakura gritou, espantada. – O que vocês têm na cabeça! Esse lugar está um caco!

- Não precisa me dizer isso! – a loira choramingou. – Eu pretendia arrumar antes que vocês acordassem, mas aí o Shikamaru não me deixou levantar e...

- Não ouse completar essa frase! Não quero saber! Apenas limpe isso! Por todos os Hokages! Você nos deixa sem teto por uma noite inteira e ainda deixa nosso chalé assim! Ino!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – a loira se desculpava, desesperada.

Anko bufou.

- Obrigada por concordar comigo, Sakura. – e lançou um olhar mortal para a Yamanaka. – Agora vamos tomar nosso café.

* * *

No refeitório, o "incidente" do chalé 1 era o assunto principal. Todos estavam rindo e comentando.

- Vocês estão realmente achando isso legal? – Shikamaru reclamou, seu rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Sim, Sikamaru, nós estamos achando isso lindo. – Genma riu. – Não adianta. Quanto mais você reclamar, mais nós vamos te zoar. Você sabe disso.

Shikamaru suspirou. Onde diabos ele estava com a cabeça? Como o tempo poderia ter passado tão depressa e despercebido a ponto de ele ficar uma noite inteira trancado no chalé com a Ino? Era inacreditável que ele tivesse se deixado chegar a esse ponto e expor os dois assim. Mas ela também não pareceu notar, ou se importar...

- E onde as outras ficaram? – Sasuke perguntou, desconfiado.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Kakashi se afastou. O problema era inevitável, mas não havia porque ele deixar o Uchiha se descontrolar na frente de todos os outros.

- Hinata ficou comigo. – Naruto disse.

- Anko ficou na cama do Shikamaru. – Genma resmungou, de cara fechada.

- TenTen ficou com o Neji, se eu não me engano. – Lee comentou.

- E a Sakura? – o Uchiha perguntou.

Total silêncio. Uns não sabiam, outros não queriam falar.

- Sério que ninguém sabe? – ele perguntou muito sarcasticamente. – Interessante isso. Porque ela deve ter ficado com alguém que está aqui, não é mesmo?

Naruto pôs uma mão no ombro de seu melhor amigo.

- Relaxa, Sasuke.

- Por que eu deveria, Naruto? Você ficaria feliz de saber que a Hinata dormiu na mesma cama que um outro cara?

Naruto suspirou. Era sempre tão difícil conversar com Sasuke sobre a Sakura.

- É completamente diferente. E você sabe disso. Acho que vocês nunca prometeram exclusividade, estou certo? Porque acho que ela já te viu com muitas chuunins no bar de Konoha, Sasuke.

Sasuke trincou os dentes, irritado.

- Isso que vocês dois têm é doentio. Já disse várias vezes. Cansei de repetir.

Todos em volta olharam, perplexos, para os dois. Naruto estava dando conselhos sábios para Sasuke? Realmente tinha algo de muito errado naquilo ali.

- Não, Naruto. Não tem nada de doentio.

- Ah, não? – o loiro debochou. – Então você está preparado para sair daqui e pedi-la em casamento?

Kakashi sentiu o sangue parar de correr por suas veias enquanto esperava por uma resposta do Uchiha. Por que ficara tão nervoso com aquela pergunta? E daí se os dois se casassem, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, na era verdade? Não havia nada que ele pudesse – ou devesse – fazer para impedir que eles ficassem juntos.

- Naruto, isso é ridículo. – a voz do Uchiha finalmente soou.

Naruto bufou.

- E é por isso que isso nunca vai dar certo. Encare isso, Sasuke. É só uma questão de tempo para ela arranjar alguém que a ame de verdade e esteja disposto a dar a ela tudo com o que ela sempre sonhou. E você sabe muito bem disso.

Sasuke bufou mais uma vez.

- Isso tudo é ridículo.

E se levantou, saindo do refeitório. E assim que pôs os pés para fora do maior dos chalés da área de treinamento, ele a viu.

Andava lentamente até o refeitório, conversando com Anko com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Linda, como sempre.

E quando seus orbes esmeralda encontraram os dele, ela parou de andar, e parou de sorrir, apenas ficou encarando-o, com expressões sérias.

- Quero falar com você. – as palavras deixaram a boca de Sasuke antes mesmo de ele ter tempo de pensá-las.

Sakura apenas assentiu e o acompanhou enquanto ele se embrenhava um pouco na floresta.

- Sobre ontem à noite... – Sakura começou.

- Não quero saber o que você fez ou deixou de fazer ontem à noite, Sakura.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então, o que você quer saber?

- Quero definir como as coisas serão para nós a partir de agora.

Claro que ela já esperava por isso. E não temia as conseqüências de suas ações.

- Concordo. Está na hora de acabarmos com esse jogo, Sasuke.

Sasuke bufou.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

Sakura suspirou.

- Você já não cansou disso? Nós não temos nada, Sasuke. O que somos exatamente? Não somos namorados, não somos amigos, já que nunca conversamos o suficiente. Não passamos de colegas de trabalho.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e virou as costas para ela, tentando não demonstrar a raiva que crescia dentro dele.

- O que mudou, Sakura?

- Exatamente isso, Sasuke! Nada nunca muda, é tudo sempre igual! Você não concorda comigo?

- Pensei que fosse o suficiente para você.

Era revoltante ouvir aquilo. E ela que sempre pensara que era só uma questão de tempo para que ele entendesse o que ela realmente queria e precisava. Mas ela se enganara. De novo.

- E foi. Por um tempo. Agora, não é mais. Não temos um futuro juntos. Não quero ficar sozinha. Você sempre soube disso.

- Não, eu nunca soube disso.

- Não venha com essa. Eu te amava, você sempre soube disso!

- E eu pensei que o que temos era o suficiente para você.

- Claro que não era! – ela começou a gritar. – Acha que eu gostava de te ver saindo daquele bar cercado por garotinhas idiotas? Você não sabe o quanto era ruim para mim. Mas eu agüentei. Agüentei porque achava que um dia você ia mudar. Mas nada mudou. E eu fui desistindo de ver essa mudança. Até que eu consegui esquecer o amor que eu sentia.

- Então... É assim que termina para você?

- Algum dia chegou a ter um começo?

E deu as costas para ele.

* * *

- Sinto muito por isso.

Sakura se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz. Não era, nem de longe, algo que ela esperava ouvir naquele instante.

- Não sei por que está falando isso.

- Fui eu quem te pôs nessa situação.

Sakura riu.

- Não é sua culpa, Kakashi. Isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com você ou sem você. Não se culpe.

- Você tem mesmo certeza que não o ama mais?

- Sim, eu tenho. Eu cansei dele. Ele vai se apaixonar um dia, mas não vai ser por mim.

- Algum ressentimento por conta disso?

- Não. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Nenhum. Eu só quero que ele seja feliz.

Kakashi desceu da árvore em que estava e a abraçou.

- Não posso te prometer nada, Sakura, mas...

- Não fale nada. – ela o interrompeu. – Não estrague esse momento.

Kakashi sorriu e a abraçou mais forte. Era o suficiente para aquele momento.

"_It is so easy to see_

_Dysfunction between you and me_

_We must free up these tired souls_

_Before the sadness kill us both."_

_

* * *

_Tradução da música: É tão fácil de ver, disfunções entre eu e você, precisamos libertar essas almas cansadas, antes que a tristeza mate a nós dois.

**Nothing Lasts Forever by Maroon 5**


	8. Problemas e resoluções

Desculpem essa pobre autora por essa demora sem noção. Não prometerei tentar melhorar porque vocês podem se irritar comigo. XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna, MamaShrek, Tsuki Ana, Lust Shinoda, kimiisama, Vivian Hatake Malfoy, Haruno Ayami, BIHATAKE e Pequena Pérola!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo VIII ****– Problemas e resoluções**

Depois que Sakura resolveu seus assuntos particulares com Sasuke, Kakashi achou que teria mais tempo com a flor de cerejeira, mas estava errado. Nos dias que se seguiram, Sakura parecia sempre ocupada, isso quando aparecia.

Por mais que tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele não conseguia achar uma resposta, e toda vez que chegava perto dela, ela dizia: "Posso falar com você depois? Estou um pouquinho ocupada agora".

E assim, uma semana se passou.

- Tudo bem com você, Sakura? – Ino perguntou, ao ver que já se passava de meio-dia e a Haruno ainda não tinha se levantado.

- Me deixa dormir, Ino.

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo com você? Você anda péssima ultimamente! Kakashi vive me procurando para perguntar se você está bem, porque não tem aparecido...

- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Ino.

Ino suspirou e se sentou na beirada da cama de sua amiga, acariciando seus cabelos róseos.

- Por que essa depressão repentina, testuda?

- Eu não consigo nem olhar para o Kakashi, ou o Sasuke. Não tenho coragem!

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Afinal, o que se passava na mente daquela kunoichi?

- Sakura, você não fez nada de errado com o Sasuke. E pensei que tinha feito isso porque queria ficar com o Kakashi.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu me sinto culpada toda vez que olho para o Kakashi. Me sinto culpada pelo que eu fiz com o Sasuke. E agora já se passaram oito dias e eu nem olhei para o Kakashi direito!

- Sakura, ainda está em tempo de você levantar dessa cama e ir atrás dele! Para que se martirizar tanto?

- Não posso, Ino. O que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora?

Ino bufou.

- Sakura, ele está preocupado com você!

Mas, mesmo assim, ela achava que estava errado. Ela achava que não deveria fazer o que estava fazendo. Pensara que se sentiria bem, mas se enganara. Estava sofrendo. Sofria toda vez que Sasuke olhava para ela, seus olhos vazios. Teria feito a escolha errada?

- Sakura, ele nunca gostou de você realmente. – Ino disse, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos da outra. – O que ele está fazendo com você agora é por puro orgulho ferido.

Sakura suspirou. Ino tinha razão. Ela tinha que levantar daquela cama e ir atrás de Kakashi. Ela devia isso não só a ele, como a si mesma. Afinal, ela queria ficar com ele, estar com ele. E não havia motivos para não fazer isso.

* * *

Kakashi estava deitado em sua cama, braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, pensamentos vagando, sem rumo. Às vezes lembrava de coisas antigas, às vezes se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com Sakura.

Não saberia dizer a quanto tempo estava fazendo aquilo, mas não tinha vontade de se levantar. Só queria ficar um pouco mais ali. Descansando.

De repente, ouviu leves batidas na porta. Suspirou.

- Pode entrar, a porta está aberta.

Ouviu os passos no piso de madeira, mas não teve curiosidade de ver quem se aproximava. Suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, tentando forçar o sono a aparecer – embora soubesse que não adiantaria.

Foi quando sentiu o toque suave de dedos gelados em sua bochecha. Sentiu quando puxaram sua máscara para baixo e lábios igualmente frios tocaram os seus. Lábios macios que ele já conhecia.

- Sakura. – ele murmurou.

- Sinto muito, Kakashi. – ela disse, observando-o abrir os olhos.

- Não precisa, Sakura. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a ficar comigo ou algo assim.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você entendeu errado. Sinto muito por esses últimos dias. Eu estava confusa. Mas não estou mais.

- Eu entenderei se você quiser voltar para ele, Sakura. Você sabe disso. Não quero que seja infeliz.

- Mas eu era infeliz com ele. Por isso me libertei da obrigação que tinha com ele. E você me ajudou a ter a coragem necessária para conseguir minha liberdade, Kakashi. Sou grata a você por isso. Muito grata.

- Tem certeza de que me quer?

Sakura riu.

- Claro que eu tenho!

Kakashi sorriu e a puxou pelo pescoço, grudando sua boca a dela mais uma vez.

- Sabe, Sakura – ele disse, assim que interromperam o beijo. – Andam reclamando da comida da Anko e dizendo que sentem falta da sua.

Sakura riu.

- Coitada da Anko! Esqueci completamente disso! Ela odeia cozinhar.

- Ela não é uma cozinheira ruim... – Kakashi devaneou. – O problema é o Genma. Ele não a deixa em paz um segundo. Aí ela se estressa e faz tudo errado de propósito.

- Sei...

- Qual o problema daqueles dois?

- Orgulho e teimosia. Mas acho que estão com seus dias contados. Se amam mais do que podem imaginar.

Sakura nada disse. Embora não conseguisse imaginar uma Anko romântica.

- Quer salvar o estômago de ninjas famintos? E se tornar a heroína da semana?

Sakura soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Admita, você é um dos que estava reclamando da comida.

Kakashi riu.

- Admito. Sou mesmo. Não agüento mais a comida sem graça da Anko. Ela não põe sal de propósito! O Genma já está sendo punido por isso, mas ninguém a convence a cozinhar direito e ela não deixa ninguém chegar perto da cozinha.

- Vamos então. Salvarei seu jantar.

- Muito obrigado.

E a beijou mais uma vez.

Saíram do chalé e foram, de mãos dadas até o refeitório, que fedia a queimado.

- Anko! – ouviram a voz de TenTen exclamar. – Faça direito! Ninguém tem obrigação de comer isso assim! E você está desperdiçando a pouca comida decente que temos!

- TenTen tem razão, Anko. – Sakura disse, rindo.

- Sakura! Graças aos hokages você saiu daquele quarto! – a morena exclamou, aliviada. – Tire essa louca dessa cozinha.

- Vamos lá, Anko, deixe-me fazer isso hoje.

Anko encarou a Haruno. Ela parecia cansada e perturbada.

- Não agüento mais isso, Sakura. – ela reclamou. – Esse ninjas são insuportáveis!

Sakura riu.

- Calma, Anko. Eles não vão mais te atormentar. Pode ir dormir.

Anko deu um abraço na rosada e se jogou em uma cadeira.

Sakura imediatamente começou a trabalhar no jantar. Em pouco tempo o insuportável cheiro de queimado fora substituído por um delicioso cheiro de arroz fresco e frango ensopado.

- O milagre esperado aconteceu! – foi Kiba quem gritou, subitamente aparecendo no refeitório. – Haruno Sakura está de volta à cozinha!

Ele estalou um beijo na bochecha dela, feliz.

- Obrigado, obrigado! Se tivesse que comer a comida da Anko mais uma vez eu morreria. Você não tem noção!

Sakura achou graça do tom de voz do Inuzuka. Também gostou de ver que sua comida era realmente apreciada. Gostava de se sentir útil.

- Chame os outros, Kiba. O jantar está pronto.

* * *

Naruto e Sasuke voltavam dos campos de treinamento. Viram a movimentação no refeitório e decidiram ir até lá, ver qual era o motivo de tanta balbúrdia.

- Sakura deve ter voltado a cozinhar. – Naruto sugeriu.

- Talvez. – Sasuke disse, totalmente desinteressado.

- Ainda chateado com ela?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Se eu disser que sim você dirá que não tenho o direito de condená-la e que eu deveria agir como um bom amigo e parar de torturá-la ou o que quer que seja que você acha que eu estou fazendo com ela.

Naruto bufou.

- Você não tem jeito. Algum dia você a amou?

- Não sei. Já te disse isso. Não sei se sou capaz de sentir algo assim. Passei muits anos no ódio.

- Isso não justifica.

- Não quero discutir isso, Naruto. Para você, eu estou sempre errado.

- Não seja dramático.

- Não estou sendo.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Espero que você ache alguém para amar algum dia, Sasuke. Ou não te aturar em sua velhice. Você vai ficar insuportável.

Sasuke riu.

- Você tem toda razão.

Continuaram andando vagarosamente e viram quando um casal saiu do refeitório, rindo e se beijando.

- Não quer ter algo como aqueles dois? – Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Não. É muito ridículo.

Naruto sorriu. De fato, uma causa perdida. Sasuke jamais aprenderia.

- Quem são? – Sasuke perguntou, intrigado.

- Como posso saber? Seus olhos são melhores que os meus.

Sasuke riu.

- Você tem razão.

Naruto deu um soco no Uchiha.

- Você é muito arrogante.

- Você sabe que é verdade. Pode jogar todo esse seu demônio para cima de mim e eu ainda conseguirei enfeitiçá-lo com o Sharingan.

- Você fala demais.

- E você age de menos.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais enxergavam o casal aos beijos na porta do refeitório.

Naruto parou de repente, meio pálido.

- Vou voltar, Sasuke. Eu muito cansado.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que deu em você? Vai desperdiçar a comida da Sakura, que você estava doido para comer?

- Não estou com tanta fome. Estou com mais sono.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, Naruto. Fale logo.

- Não é nada. Só estou cansado. Vou direto dormir.

Mas Sasuke continuava sem acreditar. O Naruto que ele conhecia jamais desistiria de comer uma comida bem preparada para ir descansar e dormir.

Ele olhou para o refeitório. O casal continuava se beijando. Ele avançou pela escuridão da noite sem lua, aproximando-se cada vez mais, até que finalmente pôde ver quem eram os dois.

Então, entendeu porque Naruto desistira de ir comer.

Não era porque estava cansado e queria ir dormir. Era porque não queria que o Uchiha visse quem era que estava se beijando. Queria esconder aquilo dele.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe disso, Naruto?

- Eu não sabia.

- Não minta para mim. Você não sabe mentir.

- Você não pode culpá-la, Sasuke. Você não era a pessoa certa para ela.

- E ele é? – a raiva inundava cada sílaba das palavras que proferia.

- Não sei. Mas pode vir a ser.

- Não acredito que todos vocês fizeram isso pelas minhas costas.

- Não fizemos nada, Sasuke! Ela só está tentando ser feliz. Ela tem esse direito, você sabe disso. Ela nunca foi feliz. E por sua culpa. Ela sempre foi miseravelmente triste. Mais até do que eu. E por sua causa. Você deve isso a ela, Sasuke. Deve deixá-la tentar ser feliz.

Sasuke bufou e se afastou, indo em direção a seu dormitório.

Era inacreditável. Não podia ser verdade.

Enquanto andava a passos duros, pensava no que deveria fazer a seguir. Porque não podia deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ele. Não mesmo.

Ela não tinha o direito de trocá-lo. Muito menos quando a pessoa por quem ela o havia trocado era Hatake Kakashi.

"_But with you there is no guarantee_

_Only expired warranty_

_A bunch of broken parts_

_And I can't seem to find your heart_

_I'm such a fool_

_This one is outta my hands_

_I can't put you back together again."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da música: Mas com você não há certezas, apenas garantias expiradas, um punhado de partes quebradas e eu não consigo encontrar seu coração. Sou uma tola. Esse está fora de minhas possibilidades, não posso te consertar.

**Mannequin by Katy Perry**


	9. Sozinha

Olá! Estava relendo o último capítulo e preciso me desculpar. Muitos erros de revisão, perdoem-me. Espero que esse capítulo recompense os erros do anterior.

Agredecimentos às reviews: _.Akt e BIHATAKE!!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo IX – Sozinha**

_"Cala a boca, Uchiha! Eu não tenho a mínima obrigação de aturar esse seu mau humor ou essa sua cara entediada! E se abrir a boca para reclamar, o que quer que seja, você vai ter que fazer sua própria comida!"_

_E jogou um prato na frente do shinobi de cara amarrada._

_"Você é insuportável. Não me impressiona que esteja sozinha até hoje. Não há quem te agüente."_

_"Ótimo. Uma coisa a menos para eu fazer aqui! Não preciso mais fazer comida para você!"_

_O Uchiha se levantou e segurou a Haruno pelos pulsos._

_"Eu não tenho que aturar essas suas crises de TPM, garota."_

_"E eu não tenho que te aturar."_

_Ele grunhiu e a puxou pelos cabelos com violência, beijando-a ferozmente._

_"Como ousa..." Ela tentou argumentar._

_"Cala a boca."_

_E ela obedeceu._

Sasuke acordou suado e ofegante.

Odiava sonhar. Odiou ter sonhado com uma lembrança como aquela. Da época em que ele, Naruto e Sakura foram obrigados a morarem juntos pela Hokage.

- Algum problema, Sasuke? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Não, nada.

- Tem certeza? Você parece meio febril. Talvez devesse procurar a Sakura para ela dar uma olhada em você.

Sasuke grunhiu. O último nome que ele gostaria de escutar e o primeiro que ele ouviu.

- Não, não, Shikamaru. Estou perfeitamente bem, obrigado.

Shikamaru deu de ombros e voltou a dormir.

O Uchiha olhou pela janela. O sol começava a nascer no horizonte. Ele revirou os olhos e levantou, irritado.

Nem em seus sonhos ela o deixava em paz.

* * *

Sakura já estava arrumando a mesa do café da manhã quando viu Sasuke entrando pela porta do refeitório.

- Ohayou, Sasuke. – ela desejou, não esperando nenhuma resposta.

- Ohayou, Sakura. – ele respondeu enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Ele falara com ela. Depois de todo aquele tempo.

- Teve bons sonhos? – ela perguntou, tentando achar o motivo para aquela súbita e inesperada mudança.

- Pelo contrário. – ele resmungou.

Sakura continuou a arrumar a mesa, calada. Não achava prudente forçar ainda mais o Uchiha. Ele realmente podia explodir a qualquer momento.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro e pegou uma maçã na cesta de frutas que jazia em cima da mesa.

- Por que ele, Sakura?

Ah, agora estava explicado o motivo do "bom dia" respondido.

- Do que você está falando?

Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

- Dentre tantos outros, por que você escolheu justamente o Hatake?

- Porque ele é tudo o que eu procuro em alguém para estar comigo.

Sasuke encarou a maçã.

- E isso seria... ?

- Não sei porque está tão interessado, Sasuke. – ela disse, irritada.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Só curiosidade.

- Ele é companheiro, carinhoso, preocupado, amoroso, interessante e inteligente. – ela parou um momento para respirar. – Sasuke, não entendo por que você está assim. Simplesmente não entendo.

Sasuke se levantou, largando a maçã – com uma única mordida – na mesa, e segurou Sakura firmemente contra a parede.

- Sasuke, não. – ela pediu, tentando afastá-lo de si.

- Apenas fique parada um instante. Depois eu juro que vou embora e não volto a perturbá-la.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, não querendo usar sua força contra ele.

Ele embolou seus dedos nos fios cor de rosa do cabelo da Haruno e a beijou. Beijou-a como a havia beijado no dia que seu sonho lhe mostrara.

- Prefere mesmo ele? – Sasuke perguntou quando permitiu que seus lábios se desgrudassem dos dela.

Sakura estava corada, seu coração batia aceleradamente em seu peito, quase machucando-a.

- Por que você tem um prazer a mais em arruinar a minha vida? – ela perguntou, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não me beijava mais assim. Há muito tempo que esse beijo estava perdido. Por que vem até mim, agora que estou tão bem, com esse beijo que você sabe que eu adorava?

Ele nada disse.

Sakura empurrou-o.

- É por isso que eu prefiro o Kakashi, Sasuke. Você não sabe valorizar nenhuma outra pessoa que não seja você mesmo. Seja decente uma vez na sua vida e saia daqui. Saia daqui e não volte a falar comigo.

Ele obedeceu e deixou-a sozinha no refeitório.

Assim que viu que estava sozinha, Sakura deixou-se escorregar pela parede, até estar sentada no chão, escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e chorou. Chorou todas as lágrimas que há tanto queriam deixar seus olhos e ela não permitira. Chorou como costumava chorar quando tinha doze anos.

E pelo mesmo motivo que chorava quando tinha doze anos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

- Sério, Sasuke, qual é o seu problema? – Naruto gritou com o melhor amigo quando o achou socando troncos de árvores em um dos campos de treinamento.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu babaca! – e o fez ficar parado. – Por que você não simplesmente cansa de fazer a Sakura sofrer? Ela não merece isso! Ela já sofreu o suficiente por sua causa! Deixe-a viver! Pelo menos uma vez!

Sasuke apenas ignorou-o e voltou a socar seu tronco de árvore.

- Você não vai me ignorar dessa vez! – e deu um soco em seu melhor amigo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Naruto? – o Uchiha gritou.

- Tentando fazer você me ouvir pelo menos uma vez na vida, seu egoísta! Qual é o prazer que você sente machucando-a desse jeito?

- Não quis machucá-la dessa vez, Naruto. Não estou mentindo. Apenas... Quis falar com ela. Perguntar o motivo, só isso.

- Muito bem, calhorda. Suponhamos que ela agora decida largar o Kakashi por causa desse seu surto de egoísmo que a deixou tão confusa. O que você faria? Agiria direito com ela? Teria uma relação normal e saudável e casaria com ela, eventualmente?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Provavelmente.

Naruto deu outro soco no Uchiha.

- Por que só decidiu considerar isso agora? Por que teve que esperar ela estar feliz com outra pessoa para se dar conta disso?

- Não sei! E pare de me dar socos, ou você vai começar a apanhar também.

Naruto grunhiu, irritado.

- Você a ama? Responda com sinceridade, não minta para mim.

Sasuke pensou por um instante.

- Não sei.

- Sem essa. Responda!

Sasuke suspirou.

- Acho que sim.

Naruto jogou-se na grama, acabado.

- Você é muito problemático. – o loiro cuspiu as palavras, os sons juntos, como se tivesse falado uma única palavra. – E ridículo. Faça o que ela te pediu, Sasuke. Deixe-a em paz. Esqueça que ela existe por um tempo. Não influa mais em suas decisões, deixe-a escolher sozinha.

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Não ia mais importuná-la, Naruto. Ela fez o que eu pedi e eu vou cumprir com o que prometi.

- Faça mesmo isso. Estarei de olho em você. Não duvide disso.

Sasuke riu.

- Pobre Hinata. Perdeu o noivo.

- Muito engraçado, Uchiha. – o Uzumaki debochou.

E começaram a treinar juntos.

* * *

- Sakura, qual o problema? – Kakashi perguntou ao ver o estado da Haruno.

- Nada, Kakashi. – Sakura mentiu, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria de seus orbes cor de esmeralda.

- Sakura... – ele sussurrou, pondo uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha. – Sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Ela escondeu seu rosto no peito de Kakashi e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, livres, por seu rosto pálido.

- O que houve, minha flor de cerejeira? Pode me contar. Sabe disso.

- Eu sinto muito, Kakashi. Sinto muito mesmo. Eu não queria, eu juro que não queria.

- O Sasuke te fez alguma coisa, Sakura?

- Sim... e não.

Kakashi afagou os cabelos de Sakura.

- Eu já te disse, Sakura. Você não está presa a mim. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Só isso. Se eu estou complicando a sua situação, apenas me esqueça.

As lágrimas da Haruno se intensificaram.

- Eu simplesmente não sei, Kakashi. – ela soluçava. – Simplesmente não sei.

Kakashi sorriu e levantou o rosto da rosada para si, encostando seus lábios de leve nos dela.

- Ajeite sua vida do jeito que você achar que será bom para você. E se precisar de mim, pro quer que seja, pode contar comigo. Seja para ser seu amigo, amante, namorado, irmão ou pai. Está bem?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, escondendo os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas.

- Obrigada, Kakashi. Eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo. Eu não queria. Eu estava feliz, você sabe que eu estava.

Kakashi sorriu.

- Eu sei, pequena. Eu sei que você estava. Mas você precisa organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Até que saiba bem o que quer para você. Para que possa ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Sakura o abraçou com força.

Ele estava certo. Ela tinha muito o que resolver. Sozinha.

"_Say something funny  
Say something sweet  
But don't say  
That you loved me._

_Cause I'm still breathing  
Though we've been  
Dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're goin down for sure."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da música: Diga algo engraçado, diga algo doce, mas não diga que você me amava. Porque eu ainda estou respirando, mesmo que estivéssemos mortos há algum tempo. Essa doença não tem cura, nós estamos caindo, com certeza.

**I'm Still Breathing by Katy Perry**


	10. Presságios

Hello, everyone! Mais um capítulo saindo quentinho para vocês!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Kakashi-senpai, susan, Thais Vasconcellos, Miyuki Haruno, BIHATAKE, Pequena Perola, Daaf-chan, Bruna Balbino e Neko Sombria!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo X – Presságios**

- Você me confunde, testuda. – Ino decretou, enquanto observava sua melhor amiga espancar um alvo preso em uma árvore. – Afinal, quem você quer?

- Fica quieta, porquinha. – a Haruno disse, sem parar de chutar e socar o alvo. – Eu te disse que queria ficar sozinha.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Estou me retirando, então.

E foi embora, deixando a rosada sozinha. Assim que viu que a loira tinha realmente partido, Sakura se jogou no chão, acabada. Seu corpo não tinha nenhum arranhão e nenhum tipo de exaustão. Mas, mentalmente, a kunoichi estava esgotada.

Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão. E tinha que ser rápida ao fazê-lo.

- Sakura-chan!

Sakura olhou, irritada, para o recém chegado que gritava.

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Um mensageiro de Konoha. A Névoa está atacando. Precisamos voltar imediatamente.

Então, a decisão fora tomada por ela. Não teria tempo de decidir nada. Tinha uma guerra para lutar.

* * *

Dezessete vultos negros e mascarados corriam pelas florestas do país do Fogo. Dezessete ANBUs que corriam para proteger suas famílias, seus amigos, sua vila.

Mentalmente, Sakura repassava a formação de batalha que Shikamaru havia montado...

_- Não sei que tipo de ataque os invasores usarão, – Shikamaru começou. – mas creio que essa formação será ideal para nós. – E abriu um enorme esquema na mesa do refeitório. – Hinata, Neji, Sasuke e Kakashi, vocês reconhecerão o número de invasores e ficarão na linha do meio, passando as informações para as linhas de frente e de trás. Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Gai e Ten Ten, vocês ficarão na linha de frente, protegendo a linha do meio – garantindo que ela possa analisar o número de inimigos – e fazendo o maior número possível de baixas. Anko, Genma, Shino, Chouji e Konohamaru, vocês ficarão na linha de trás, protegendo a retaguarda e usando as informações da linha do meio da melhor maneira possível. Eu, Ino e Sakura ficaremos relativamente escondidos, esperando um possível ninja que passe despercebido e poupando o chakra de vocês duas, já que serão necessárias para curar os ferimentos dos outros._

_Todos assentiram rapidamente com a cabeça, enquanto terminavam de fechar os zíperes dos macacões e colocavam suas máscaras ANBU._

- Tudo certo, Shikamaru? – Ino perguntou quando o Nara adentrou o esconderijo onde ela e Sakura se refugiaram, por ordens do mesmo.

- Sim, as formações estão do jeito que eu planejei. Mas não há sinal de nenhum ninja de Kirigakure, o que é estranho. A mensagem que recebemos dizia claramente que espiões haviam sido detectados. Não entendo.

- E a vila?

- Tudo normal por lá. Acabei de falar com a Godaime.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante e encarou a figura mascarada e encapuzada a seu lado. Haruno Sakura.

- Algum problema, Sakura?

Nenhuma resposta por parte da kunoichi.

- Sakura!

Ela se assustou.

- Oi, oi. Perdão. Me distraí com meus pensamentos.

E voltou a se mergulhar na vastidão de sua própria mente.

Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Ino.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- A culpa é dela. Deixe-a resolver seus conflitos mentais sozinha.

A fala da Yamanaka só serviu para confundi-lo ainda mais. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Fiquem em alerta. Eles podem precisar de apoio médico a qualquer minuto.

* * *

Na fila do meio, uma leve tensão instalava-se entre Kakashi e Sasuke. Coisa que, por óbvio, não passou despercebida pelos Hyuuga, mestres na percepção da emoção alheia.

- Hatake, Uchiha, – Neji começou. – não é da minha conta o que está se passando entre vocês dois, mas não posso permitir que isso se torne um problema para nossa missão.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Neji. – Kakashi declarou. – Não há tensão nenhuma entre nós. Pode continuar vasculhando a área tranqüilamente.

Neji lançou um olhar de reprovação para os dois e ativou seu Byakugan.

Sasuke trincou os dentes.

- Você realmente acha que é o melhor ninja do mundo. – ele grunhiu.

- Não, Sasuke. Isso é o que você acha que eu penso de mim. E não o que eu realmente passo para as pessoas ao meu redor. Você está se deixando influenciar por suas emoções. E essa não é a primeira vez que você faz isso. Deixe-me lembrar que, da última vez, você traiu sua vila e magoou seus melhores amigos.

Sasuke virou a cara e ativou seu Sharingan, buscando por traços de chakra e tentando ignorar completamente o ninja a seu lado.

Kakashi riu e imitou o Uchiha, ativando seu próprio Sharingan. Precisavam começar logo a trabalhar.

* * *

- Algum problema, Kiba? – Ten Ten perguntou ao observar a mudança de comportamento do Inuzuka.

- O cheiro do ar... Está estranho. Tem alguma coisa cheirando muito mal aqui.

Ten Ten começou a olhar em volta, procurando por sinais de outras presenças naquela clareira.

- Acha que os Hyuuga acharam alguma coisa?

- Se tivessem, já deveriam ter mandado um aviso.

- Acha que existe alguma forma dos invasores se esconderem do Byakugan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Não, é impossível. – Rock Lee respondeu. – Talvez, se fosse apenas a Hinata quem estivesse fazendo a varredura, eles pudessem achar algum ponto falho, mas Neji não falha. É a meta de vida dele.

Naruto bufou. Não gostava que subestimassem sua futura esposa.

- E fora isso, – Gai continuou – tem três Sharingans procurando por sinais de chakra em volta. Não creio que exista algum ninja nesse mundo que possa se esconder de uma procura como essa.

- É impossível. – Ten Ten afirmou. – É a defesa mais perfeita que existe.

* * *

- São vinte ao todo. – Neji terminou de contar. – Hinata, vá avisar aos outros. Seja rápida e discreta.

Hinata assentiu e correu.

- Acha que ela vai ficar bem sozinha? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Claro que vai. Ela é uma Hyuuga, afinal.

* * *

- Eu disse que tinha algo cheirando mal. – Kiba praguejou. – Mais de quinze. Posso sentir os cheiros. Ten Ten, acione suas armadilhas do norte e do sudoeste.

A kunoichi obedeceu e lançou duas kunais, uma para cada corda que prendia as armadilhas requisitadas pelo Inuzuka.

Três ninjas foram presos por elas.

- Estão afim de deixar algum sobrevivente? – a garota perguntou, com um brilho demoníaco cintilando em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- Sinceramente, não. – Kiba respondeu.

- Não sejam tão apressados, crianças. – Gai intercedeu pelos prisioneiros. – Precisamos de algumas informações primeiro.

* * *

- Os ninjas foram detectados. – Shikamaru informou às duas kunoichis médicas.

- Quantos? – Ino perguntou.

- Vinte detectados pelas proximidades. Outros podem estar escondidos por aí, aproveitando-se da presença dos outros para tentar serem invisíveis.

- Acha que eles dão conta? – Sakura perguntou, despertando de seus devaneios.

- Não sei.

* * *

- Muito bem, você pode dizer agora quantos colegas seus te acompanharam nessa missão de guerra ou pode sofrer mais um pouquinho. – Gai ameaçou.

O ninja preso na rede especial anti-chakra de Ten Ten gemeu, desgostoso, e cuspiu mais sangue no chão. Gai chutava-o e socava-o sem dó, tentando forçá-lo a abrir a boca e entregar os esquemas preparados pela Névoa. Os outros dois ninjas, que também ficaram presos nas redes da kunoichi, haviam sido mortos rapidamente por duas certeiras kunais da especialista.

- Não quer dizer? Ótimo. – e mais chutes foram desferidos contra o estômago do ninja da Névoa.

Mais sangue banhou a grama verde da floresta do Fogo.

- So-somos quarenta, ao todo. – o ninja gaguejou. – Vinte aqui e outros vinte espalhados pelas fronteiras, esperando a linha de frente ficar enfraquecida para atacar diretamente a Hokage.

Gai grunhiu. Era o que eles temiam.

- Muito bem, então. Ten Ten.

Ten Ten entendeu o pedido e lançou uma kunai certeira na jugular do ninja da Névoa.

* * *

- Estão se aproximando. – Sasuke declarou.

- Eu sei. – Neji revirou os olhos. O Uchiha dera a informação mais idiota de todas. O que quer que acontecesse ao redor, eram os olhos do Byakugan que enxergavam primeiro, e não os do Sharingan.

- Preparem-se. – Kakashi alertou.

Então, vieram.

Oito ninjas da Névoa pularam para o pequeno grupo da linha do meio.

* * *

Sakura sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito.

- Algum problema, testuda? – Ino perguntou, percebendo a estranha movimentação inquieta da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Só uma sensação estranha.

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza?

A Haruno assentiu.

- Não deve ser nada demais.

Sem que ela soubesse, o amor de sua vida era ferido brutalmente naquele exato momento.

_"__You'd rather live and serve._

_Die and "be saved". There's so much you deserve._

_You deserve to be... Buried deep, to forever sleep._

_Wait! There's only one!_

_One life!_

_Then it's done."_

* * *

Tradução da Música: Você preferiria viver e servir. Morrer e ser salvo. Há tanta coisa que você merece. Você merece ser enterrado bem fundo, para dormir para sempre. Espere! Há apenas uma! Uma vida! E então acabou.

**From My Cold Dead Hands by My Chemical Romance**


	11. O que não se esperava sentir

Me apavorei quando eu vi que não atualizava essa história há quase dois meses! O tempo passa que eu nem percebo! Desculpem-me!

Aproveitem o capítulo!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo XI – O que não se esperava sentir**

O sentimento de angústia ainda continuava nela, mesmo depois de ter-se passado quase meia hora. Havia algo errado. Ela sabia disso, mas não sabia o que era.

- Shikamaru, posso sair um instante?

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Sakura, não podemos arriscar perder a melhor médica da vila. Você sabe disso.

Ino o beliscou, furiosa, mas ele fingiu não sentir.

- Eu realmente preciso ir, Shikamaru. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu sei que aconteceu. Por favor.

- Você não é assim.

- Por favor.

- Vá antes que eu mude de idéia. E se alguém perguntar, diga que você fugiu, ouviu bem?

Sakura sorriu e assentiu, saindo correndo logo em seguida. Seus pés a guiaram até a localização do time de Neji e, antes que ela desse por si, já observava a luta que se desenrolava entre os ninjas da Folha e os da Névoa.

Mas havia uma coisa errada. Havia apenas três ninjas de Konoha lutando, e o grupo deveria ter quatro integrantes.

Ela aproveitou-se do elemento surpresa e nocauteou o inimigo contra quem Hinata lutava.

- Sakura! – a Hyuuga exclamou, surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

Sakura olhou a sua volta. Apenas dois, de oito ninjas da Névoa haviam sido abatidos.

- Hinata... – a voz morria em sua garganta. – Onde está Kakashi?

A Hyuuga grunhiu.

- Perdoe-me, Sakura. Não pudemos cuidar dele, não com esse monte de ninjas da Névoa aqui e...

Sakura sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.

- Ele... está vivo?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Está "escondido" entre aquelas árvores.

Sakura correu até a direção apontada pela herdeira Hyuuga e encontrou o Hatake, respirando fracamente, entre uma pilha de folhas secas.

- Kakashi!

O ninja copiador abriu os olhos e encarou a kunoichi que chamava por seu nome.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura?

As lágrimas escorreram dos olhos cor de esmeralda da Haruno quando ela viu o estado em que ele se encontrava. Sangue jorrava de uma ferida enorme logo abaixo do coração. Era um milagre que ainda estivesse respirando.

Ela concentrou todo seu chakra em suas mãos e começou o processo de reestruturação dos tecidos rompidos.

- Pare, Sakura. – ele mandou. – Você não pode gastar todas as suas forças comigo.

- Posso sim. A essa hora Shikamaru já mandou um aviso para Shizune. Ela e Ino darão conta.

- Você está sendo irresponsável.

- Não me interessa! – ela gritou, as lágrimas rolando cada vez mais por seu rosto pálido. – Não vou deixar você morrer. Não posso deixar você morrer.

Kakashi tentou se mover, mas ela o impediu.

- Apenas fique quieto e me deixe te curar.

- Eu não quero.

- Não foi um pedido, Kakashi! Que droga, me deixe cuidar de você!

Ele a desobedeceu e se sentou, olhando-a fixamente.

- Não vou deixá-la gastar todo seu chakra comigo. Não quando eu sei que os outros também vão precisar dele. Meu tempo há muito já havia se esgotado. Posso morrer em paz aqui.

- Não fale esse tipo de atrocidade! Você não pode morrer, Kakashi, não pode...

Com esforço, Kakashi passou seus dedos pelo rosto dela, tentando limpar as lágrimas.

- Apenas deixe-me morrer.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se não quer viver por você, tudo bem. Fique vivo por mim então. Por favor.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não entendo.

- Eu te amo! Será que isso é tão difícil de entender?!

* * *

- Por que mandou me chamar, Shikamaru? – Shizune perguntou assim que chegou ao lugar onde o Nara e a Yamanaka estavam escondidos.

- Porque a Sakura não vai voltar.

- Como assim não vai voltar? Onde ela está? O que aconteceu com ela? Não me diga que ela...

- Não. Não é nada disso. Ela saiu daqui desesperada um tempo atrás. Do jeito que ela é... Não sei. Suspeito que Kakashi tenha se ferido. E para ele precisar de ajuda, deve ser algo muito grave mesmo. Logo, quando ela salvá-lo, não terá energia para mais nada.

- E como ela sabia que ele estava ferido? – Shizune perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Não faço. Vocês mulheres são bizarras com essa coisa de "pressentimento".

As duas kunoichis olharam feio para ele.

- Não me olhem assim. Vocês sabem que não estou mentindo. Não tentem me fazer passar como o homem mais sem noção do mundo.

Ambas riram.

- Tudo bem, Shika. – Ino declarou. – Deixaremos essa passar, está bem? Não se acostume.

* * *

De tudo que ele esperava ouvir naquele momento, um "eu te amo" não fazia parte nem do último tópico da lista. Aliás, depois da morte de Rin, ele não esperava ouvir tais palavras.

E o que o assustava ainda mais era que ele não esperava sentir o mesmo. Ele não esperava que fosse amar outra pessoa. Não depois de Rin. Não, não mesmo.

E lá estava ele, quase morrendo, perdendo litros de sangue, e sentindo aquele amor todo que descobriu residir dentro dele.

Totalmente incoerente.

Sakura, por sua vez, enxugara as lágrimas de seu rosto e continuara o processo de cura.

Pouco lhe importava quanto chakra ela gastaria naquela cirurgia emergencial. Pouco lhe importava que ela fosse ficar desacordada dias e mais dias quando o salvasse. Nada daquilo lhe importava. Ela só tinha uma coisa em mente.

Precisava manter Kakashi vivo.

Não o deixaria morrer, de jeito nenhum. Salvaria-o mesmo que morresse tentando. Não estava disposta a perdê-lo.

Depois que Sasuke partira, ela estava convicta de que nunca seria capaz de amar mais ninguém. Estava convicta de que nada, nem ninguém, poderia apagar aquele sentimento gigantesco de dentro de si.

E ali estava ela, sentindo a insignificância do amor que ela sentira antes pelo Uchiha. E amando outro homem. Amando muito mais do que já amara.

Simplesmente não podia vê-lo morrer. Ela morreria junto.

- Sakura... – o Hatake murmurou.

- Fique quieto, por favor. Se você perder mais sangue eu posso não conseguir. Por favor.

Ele, então, resolveu atender ao pedido desesperado da Haruno. Teria mais tempo depois. Quando estivesse atado a uma cama de hospital, como ele sabia que a Hokage o manteria.

Ele podia esperar.

* * *

- Como assim? São quarenta ninjas? Não vamos conseguir impedi-los de chegar à Konoha! – Anko gritou, assim que ouviu o que Rock Lee dissera.

- Vamos nos concentrar na linha do meio. Eles já estão atacando o grupo de Neji. Kakashi está morrendo.

- Como assim morrendo?! – Genma exclamou. Não conseguia conceber a idéia de que seu melhor amigo podia não sobreviver àquela batalha.

- Parece que Sakura está cuidando dele.

Anko sorriu. Sabia que a Haruno não mediria esforços para salvá-lo.

- Está em boas mãos. – ela disse.

- Devemos nos apressar. – Konohamaru alertou. – Não temos mais tanto tempo. Se conseguirmos reduzi-los à metade, os ninjas da Vila com certeza irão abatê-los.

Todos assentiram e eles partiram, correndo.

* * *

Sakura começava a sentir as forças se esvaindo de seu corpo, mas também sentia-a que Kakashi parecia melhor a cada minuto. Só mais um pouco e ela sabia que ele estaria curado.

Claro, teria de ficar um bom tempo no hospital, sendo supervisionado vinte e quatro horas por dia, para garantir que a ferida enorme não voltaria a se abrir, causando nova hemorragia.

Mas, ele viveria. E era só isso que importava.

- Sakura! – ela ouviu Ino chamar. – Você está muito pálida. Deixe-me te ajudar.

- Não. – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos impediu a amiga. – Seu chakra precisa estar inteiro para que você possa ajudar os outros. Eu consigo terminar isso aqui sozinha. – ela respirou fundo e continuou: – Ino, chame Anko, por favor.

A Yamanaka obedeceu e, poucos segundos depois, a kunoichi solicitada estava ao lado da Haruno.

- Fale, Sakura. O que posso fazer por você?

Sakura sorriu de leve.

- Anko, assim que eu acabar eu vou desmaiar. Eu preciso que você o leve para o hospital e o deixe sob os cuidados de Tsunade. Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Claro que posso. E vou te levar junto.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Preocupe-se com ele.

Anko balançou a cabeça.

- Não é por você que eu farei isso, Sakura. Se ele acordar e ouvir que eu te larguei aqui sozinha e desacordada, ele me matará, tenho certeza.

Sakura riu.

- Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser, desde que ele esteja em segurança. Serei eternamente grata a você, Anko.

- Fique tranqüila, Sakura.

Sakura assentiu e voltou a se concentrar na cirurgia. Só mais um pouco.

- Obrigada, Anko.

E, dito isso, caiu desmaiada na bela grama verde da floresta.

"_How could you cry for me_?

'_Cause I don't feel bad about it_

_So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep, just sleep_

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams."_

_

* * *

_

Tradução da Música: Como você pode chorar por mim? Porque eu não me sinto mal por isso. Então, feche os olhos, me dê um beijo de despedida e durma. Apenas durma. A pior parte é ter que desistir de seus sonhos.

**Sleep by My Chemical Romance**


	12. Despertar

Oi pessoal! Desulpem-me por mais essa demora ridiculamente grande. Podem me matar, eu mereço. Junto com esse** último capítulo** de Dearest, postarei também o primeiro capítulo de uma nova fic. Essa nova fic será sobre o período que o Time 7 passou em Suna, em sua "reabilitação". Espero vocês por lá também!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Dearest**_

**Capítulo XII – Despertar**

Kakashi acordou com o sol entrando por sua janela. Tinha plena consciência de que estava em um dos leitos do hospital da vila, não apenas por causa dos aparelhos que estavam conectados a ele, mas também por causa da nítida lembrança de Sakura pedindo a Anko que o levasse até lá.

- Bom dia, Hatake-san. – uma enfermeira desejou.

- Bom dia. Sabe me dizer a quanto tempo estou aqui?

A enfermeira conferiu na prancheta que estava em suas mãos.

- Seis dias.

Kakashi suspirou. Sabia que não gostaria realmente de saber.

- E Sakura?

A enfermeira hesitou.

- Acho melhor perguntar isso a Tsunade-sama, Hatake-san. Não tenho autorização para tanto.

Ele assentiu, apavorado. O que de tão grave poderia ter acontecido com a Haruno? Num impulso, se levantou, sob os protestos desesperados da enfermeira, que temia ser demitida, já que se comprometera a não deixá-lo fazer exatamente aquilo.

Kakashi andou até o escritório da hokage.

- Preciso saber, Tsunade-sama. O que aconteceu depois que fui ferido?

Tsunade suspirou. Sabia que não podia ter deixado uma enfermeira inexperiente cuidando dele.

- Os ninjas da Névoa tentaram invadir Konoha, mas não foi muito difícil lidar com eles. Um rápido conselho foi convocado e um novo mizukage foi escolhido para substituir o anterior.

- E Sakura?

Tsunade suspirou mais uma vez. Agora vinha a pior parte.

- Não quero, nem vou, mentir, Kakashi... – ela começou, ele engoliu em seco. – Ela gastou todo seu chakra curando você. Não sobrou nem uma fagulha. Não sofreu nenhuma lesão física, mas sua exaustão era tal que ela desmaiou. E desde então está em coma.

Kakashi estava em estado de choque.

- Eu sei, Kakashi, eu sei. Ela está dormindo. Recuperando as forças. Mas não está pronta para acordar. Não ainda.

- E... – ele tremeu. – Quando ela estará?

Tsunade deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei. Ela pode tanto acordar amanhã, quanto daqui a alguns meses. Não posso afirmar.

Kakashi se jogou na cadeira mais próxima e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Era culpa dele. Era tudo culpa dele. Ela gastara todo seu chakra por culpa dele. Se não fosse por ele, ela agora estaria andando, apressada, por entre os corredores do hospital, ocupada em realizar suas tarefas.

E agora? O que faria sem ela?

- Posso vê-la?

A hokage fez que sim com a cabeça e o acompanhou até o quarto onde a kunoichi descansava.

- Não se desespere, Kakashi. – ela disse antes de deixá-lo. – Ela vai acordar. E a teimosia dela não é sua culpa.

Ele agradeceu com um rápido aceno de cabeça. Ela poderia dizer o que quisesse. Ele não estaria em paz consigo mesmo até que Sakura acordasse.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou vagarosamente.

Ela estava deitada. O aparelho respiratório e o marcador de batimentos cardíacos estavam conectados a ela. Seu rosto era tranqüilo. Estava realmente apenas dormindo.

- Kakashi. – ele ouviu uma voz o chamar.

- Naruto.

O loiro estava com olheiras fundas e olhos vermelhos.

- Que bom que você acordou. Estávamos preocupados que você pudesse ficar como ela...

Kakashi suspirou.

- Você tem ficado sempre com ela?

O Uzumaki assentiu.

- Desde que cheguei aqui. Não consigo dormir. Quero estar acordado quando ela também o fizer.

- Naruto, você precisa descansar. E Hinata, o que acha disso tudo?

- Ela é muito compreensiva. De vez em quando vem me ver, mas evita vir porque fica muito preocupada comigo. Diz que eu deveria voltar para casa.

- Ela tem razão.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

- Não posso, não consigo deixá-la sozinha, Kakashi. Não posso fazer isso com ela. Já a abandonei tempo o suficiente.

- Ela não vai considerar isso um abandono, Naruto. Ela vai é ficar furiosa se acordar e te vir dessa maneira.

Naruto soltou uma risada tensa.

- E Sasuke?

- Ele não consegue vê-la. Fica... transtornado demais.

Kakashi grunhiu. Transtornado... ele era um folgado, isso sim. Depois de tudo que a fez passar, ainda tinha a ousadia de fazer isso.

- Não o culpe, Kakashi. – disse Naruto, adivinhando os sentimentos do Hatake. – Ele realmente não consegue. Você o conhece, sabe como ele é. Está realmente mal com tudo isso. E acho que...

- ... que ele me culpa pelo estado dela.

- Sinto muito. – Naruto disse, assentindo.

- Não o culpo por isso. Esses também são os meus sentimentos.

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

- Ela é teimosa. Foi sua decisão fazer o que fez e nada a teria detido, você sabe. Não se culpe. Ninguém tem culpa. Ela tomou uma decisão, e essa decisão só cabia a ela mesma, só incluía a si mesma.

Era estranho para Kakashi ouvi-lo falando aquelas coisas. Estava acostumado com o Naruto bobo e infantil, que não sabia nada do mundo. Mas ele estava diferente. Quase pronto para ser hokage.

- Vá para casa descansar. Eu cuido dela daqui para frente.

Naruto olhou receoso para a adormecida Sakura, depois mirou Kakashi.

- Tudo bem. Me avise assim que ela acordar, ouviu?

Kakashi assentiu e Naruto se foi.

* * *

Assim, algumas semanas se passaram.

Kakashi permaneceu ao lado de Sakura durante todo o tempo. Tinha a visita freqüente de Naruto e Hinata; os raros olhares enviesados de Sasuke; os cuidados de Tsunade; a amizade de tantos ninjas da Vila da Folha.

Mas em momento algum a kunoichi deu sinais de que iria acordar.

Até que, um dia, algo inusitado aconteceu.

Kakashi estava em seu apartamento. Deixara Naruto em seu lugar no hospital e fora para casa para tomar banho e organizar algumas coisas. Entretanto, antes que pudesse terminar suas tarefas, ouviu batidas firmes na porta e a voz de Hinata lhe chamar.

- Algum problema, Hinata? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

A Hyuuga estava ofegante e suada. Havia corrido do hospital até ali.

- Sakura. O coração dela, de repente, parou de bater. Os médicos estão tentando reanimá-lo.

Kakashi sentiu a cor de seu rosto se esvaindo e uma sensação terrível se apoderar de seu estômago.

Jamais pensou que fosse perdê-la. Sempre tivera certeza de que ela acordaria. Ele não sabia quando, mas não se importava de esperar. Esperaria o tempo que fosse para tê-la em seus braços de novo.

Mas ela estava morrendo.

Sem dizer uma palavra a Hinata, ele saiu correndo a toda velocidade, sem nem se preocupar em olhar por onde ia. Seus pés já conheciam o caminho.

"Não posso deixá-la morrer."

Era o único pensamento que ocupava sua mente, mas como poderia ajudá-la a sobreviver? Ele não era médico. Nunca, em sua vida, usara um ninjutsu medicinal. Nunca usara seu sharingan para copiar um. O que estaria a seu alcance?

Não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas também não se permitiria não estar lá quando ela mais precisava dele. Ela não o deixara morrer.

Subiu as escadas do hospital sem nem percebê-lo. Abriu a porta do quarto dela sem nem mesmo perceber que seu cérebro havia enviado tal comando para suas mãos.

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou a Naruto, desesperado por ela não estar mais ali, onde estivera por todo aquele tempo.

Naruto o mirou, os olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas que escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

Kakashi não pôde deixar de notar o quão estranhas àquele rosto eram aquelas lágrimas que agora escorriam por ele. Aquele era um rosto feito para abrigar sorrisos largos e felizes, não lágrimas.

- Os médicos a levaram a sala de atendimentos emergenciais. Kakashi, ela pode morrer.

Kakashi tremeu. Ouvir aquela afirmação da boca do Uzumaki era muito mais doloroso do que ouvi-la em seus pensamentos.

Ele saiu do quarto e foi atrás de Shizune.

- Kakashi-san, Tsunade está com ela. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Shizune, por favor. Deixe-me entrar lá.

- Você sabe muito bem que não permitimos acompanhantes em procedimentos delicados.

- Por favor. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio hospitais e salas de cirurgia. É a primeira e última vez que te peço isso, Shizune. Por favor.

A kunoichi praguejou algo como "não deixá-lo assistir ao parto de seus filhos" e o acompanhou até uma sala onde o equipou com os trajes requeridos em operações, luvas, touca de cabelos, entre outros acessórios.

Foi um choque para Tsunade vê-lo entrando pela sala.

- Quem te deixou entrar? – ela perguntou, furiosa.

- Não posso ceder essa informação.

Tsunade bufou. Óbvio que fora Shizune e seu coração de manteiga.

- Estamos tentando restabelecer sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

Kakashi assentiu e se aproximou.

- Ela vai sobreviver, Kakashi.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e tomou a mão de Sakura entre as suas. Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho sem sharingan e caiu na mão da Haruno. Um grunhido saiu da garganta dela.

Tsunade parou, atônita. Era a maior interação que saíra dela desde que dormira.

- Kakashi, acho bom que nos ajude a acordá-la.

Ele a encarou, sem entender.

A Godaime bufou.

- Empreste-me seu chakra.

Kakashi assim o fez, e a hokage usou-o para retomar a tarefa que antes realizava com seu próprio chakra.

Foi assim que, alguns minutos depois, Kakashi relembrou o exato tom de esmeralda dos olhos de sua amada.

* * *

- Sakura!! – Naruto gritou e foi abraçar sua melhor amiga. – Estávamos tão preocupados com você. – as lágrimas escorriam, livres, por seu rosto.

- Perdão, Naruto. – ela se desculpou. – Nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer.

- Não importa! Você voltou!

Sakura sorriu e abraçou-o ainda mais forte.

- Está tudo bem. – e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam dos orbes safira de seu querido melhor amigo.

Naruto riu. E riu. E riu.

Sakura se virou para Kakashi.

- Obrigada.

Ele calou-a.

- Não ouse me agradecer. Sou eu quem está em dívida eterna com você.

Ela sorriu.

- Pode me levar para casa? Estou com muita fome.

Kakashi sorriu e a conduziu para fora do hospital e depois pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Esse não é o caminho da minha casa. – ela parou.

- Eu sei.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

- Acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinha depois disso tudo?

Ela continuava confusa.

- Nada disso, você vai ficar comigo.

- Kakashi, é muito gentil de sua parte, mas-

Ele calou-a com um beijo.

- Sakura, eu te amo.

Ela estava abobada com aquela declaração.

- Eu... eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Quer dizer, precisa apenas responder uma coisa. Quer ou não morar comigo?

- Claro que eu quero! – ela respondeu e se agarrou ao pescoço do homem de sua vida.

"_Call this a prelude_

_Of a lifetime of you" _

_

* * *

_Tradução da música: Chame isso de prefácio, de uma vida inteira de você.

**Dismantle Repair by Anberlin**


End file.
